


Through the Screen #3: Iron Man 2

by Jsounds



Series: Through the Screen [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Adaptation, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Epic Battles, Fights, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn, Robots, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Spoilers, Superheroes, Villains, Voyeurism, battles, daddy - Freeform, drones, gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: As Tony struggles, knowing that he's going to die, he must make the most of Ryan's ass while he can.





	1. Life Without Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's struggling with the 'normal world'...

About 6 whole months had passed since my life with Tony Stark. I missed him so much. I couldn't bring myself to watch the movie, it just felt wrong without me being there with him. Not to mention seeing Yinsen on the screen again was heartbreaking. Life was just so boring. Admittedly, I didn't want to go back to that cave, but I enjoyed the excitement of living with Tony. Watching him build the suit and destroying the weapons that his company had shipped to terrorists without his knowledge. And, to put it blatantly, I missed the sex. I missed Tony and I fucking with no strings attached on an almost daily basis. It was the best life. Now I was back in my boring as fuck job, doing more IT work. However, I had gotten better in my fighting, working harder in my karate lessons. I had also taken up boxing, just so that I was prepared in case I ever found myself back in the Marvel world. As far as I could tell, there was no explanation for what was happening. I don't know why I was being transported into movies and I knew I couldn't tell anyone because it was just too insane. So, I just continued on in life, doing my best to answer everybody's IT questions.

Today was Saturday and I was going out for drinks with a couple of friends. I was happy it was the weekend, as I had never been so sick of resetting people's passwords. I put on a black button down shirt and a pair of jeans, then went out and caught an Uber. When I arrived at the pub, I came inside to see my friends sat at a table, already with their drinks.  
"Heyyy guys!" I smiled, coming over.  
"Ryaaaan! How's it going dude?" My friend Ben grinned. Just as he went to give me a hug, it happened...


	2. Back With Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's finally back with Tony and immediately plunged into a heated argument involving the Iron Man suit.

The lights in the bar went out. I was plunged back into darkness again. A jolt of excitement ran through my body... Was it happening again. "Ben?" I muttered before suddenly, I felt a rush of memories flood through my head. My eyes closed shut as memories of Tony and I living together throughout the last 6 months. How he continued to keep peace using his suit - how his company had only become more and more famous. Memories of late night talks with Pepper, filled with laughter and wine then the talks with Coulson about being an agent and deciding against it. An entire 6 months of memories entered my brain at once, in quick flashes, until I suddenly heard loud cheering and music. I opened my eyes. I looked down to see I was wearing a dark purple suit. I looked around to see I was in some kind of backstage setting. I looked around to see a lot of Stark Industries logos and a few monitors that were showing a live feed of a stage, where a giant screen was showing an American Flag. Everybody was chanting 'Tony Stark' at the empty stage, anticipating his arrival, until finally... He came down in his Iron Man suit and landed on the stage. The audience lost their mind as they screamed and cheered for the celebrity, as fireworks exploded above him and dancing girls in Iron Man themed outfits strutted on the stage behind him, showing a lot of skin. I couldn't help but grin. I was back! We watched as machinery removed the suit from his body, leaving him in a tuxedo. The girls finished their crazy choreographed dance, then sexily walked back off stage.   
"It's good to be back. You missed me?" Tony said, his charismatic voice filling everyone's ears, despite the outrageous cheering. "I missed you too. Blow something up? I already did that." Tony responded to one of the people at the front of the audience, by the stage. "I'm not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me. I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity, never has a greater Phoenix metaphor been personified in human history. I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back in a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea because I haven't come across anyone who's man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day." Tony was saying, proudly walking around the stage. "Please it's not about me." He said as people continued cheering his name. "It's not about you. It's not even about us. It's about legacy. It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations. And that's why for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It's not about us. Therefore, what I'm saying, if I'm saying anything, is welcome back to the Stark Expo." Tony beamed. "And now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it's all about, please welcome my father, Howard." Tony introduced. I suddenly remembered helping Tony choose the video he wanted for the screen. He walked off to the side of the stage as the huge screen started displayed Howard Stark.   
"Everything is achievable through technology. Better living, robust health and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace. So, from all of us here at Stark Industries, I would like to personally introduce you to the City of the Future." He said before showing of the said small scale city on a table. "Technology holds infinite possibilities for mankind...."

"Heyyy, Ryaaaan, hows it going?" Tony smiled, coming over when the expo was over. I couldn't help but give him a hug. He had gotten dressed into a more relaxed yet smart outfit - a black shirt and pants. I missed him so much! "Woooah, remember, we're in public." He chuckled.   
"Right, sorry." I half laughed, reeling my arms back, remembering our sex had to stay secret.   
"Don't worry, we can head home." Tony assured me as Happy Hogan came over.   
"I'll help you guys to the car." He said. He helped us battle through all the reporters, paparazzi and fans through the back. Tony was signing some posters for kids, including one in an Iron Man mask.   
"Very mellow." Tony commented when we managed to finally get out.   
"No, it was perfect." Happy agreed. "Look what we've got here, a new model". He said, gesturing towards a white Audi convertible, which had a woman standing outside it, wearing a purple shirt and a black skirt.   
"Hey, does she come with the car?" Tony asked.  
"I certainly hope so." Happy said as we approached her. "Hi."  
"Hi. And you are?" Tony asked.  
"Marshal." She answered.  
"Irish. I like it."  
"What are you doing here?" Tony asked as he got in the car, while the roof was going down.   
"Looking for you." She answered as I then, too, sat down next to Tony.   
"Yeah? You found me. What are you up to later?"   
"Serving subpoenas." She said before holding out a letter.   
"Oh, um... He doesn't like being handed things." I remembered from a memory I never actually experienced... This whole thing was so weird. I took the letter off her, for Tony.  
"Yeah, I have a peeve." Tony said.  
"I got it. You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at 9am." Marshal told him.  
"Can I see the badge?" Tony asked.  
"I'd also like to see the badge." I smiled.  
"They like seeing the badge." Happy added, standing beside her. She showed us.   
"You still like it?"  
"Yep." Tony nodded before starting the engine. "How far are we from D.C.?" He asked.  
"D.C.? 250 miles." Happy answered. Then, Tony drove off. 

I felt the cold air against my face as we drove through New York. I couldn't believe I was back. I realised I was in the second Iron Man movie and tried to go over it in my head. There was the guy with the electric whips, Tony goes a little crazy and some dude tries to recreate the Iron Man suits. But I kept getting distracted by looking over at the billionaire next to me.  
"What do you think this will be about?" I asked.   
"It's probably them asking me to hand over my suit to them, yet again." Tony sighed.   
"Idiots." I rolled my eyes.  
"They are. They're cutting into our sexy time." Tony chuckled.

So, by tomorrow morning, it was 9:30am and we were in a courtroom-like place. I was sat next to Pepper in the 'audience' of reporters and others. There was a line of men behind a stand who were trying to convince/command Tony to hand over his suits, but he simply refused. He was wearing a dark grey blazer, a white shirt and a yellow tie with stripes. I had also put on a suit for the meeting - a black one with a white shirt and a purple tie.   
"Mr Stark, could we pick up now where we left off?" The senator, Stern, said. Tony's attention, however, wasn't on him, it was on Pepper. He was trying to talk to her, ignoring the very important man, as she tried telling him off. "Mr Stark, please?"  
"Yes, dear?" Tony said, turning around to face the senator.  
"Can I have your attention?" He asked.  
"Absolutely." Tony nodded.  
"Do you or do you not have a specialised weapon? He questioned.  
"I do not." Tony answered.  
"You do not?"  
"I do not. Well, it depends on how you define the word weapon." Tony shrugged.  
"The Iron Man weapon."   
"My device does not fit that description."   
"Well... How would you describe it?"  
"I would describe it by defining it as what it is, Senator." Tony said.  
"As?" Stern asked, getting impatient.  
"It's a high-tech prosthesis. That is... That is... That's actually the most apt description I can make of it." Tony told him.  
"It's a weapon. It's a weapon, Mr Stark." Stern insisted.  
"Please, if your priority was actually the well being of the American citizen..."  
"My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America."   
"Well you can forget it. I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prositution, depending on what state you're in." Tony argued. "You can't have it."  
"Look, I'm no expert-"  
"In prostitution? Of course not. You're a senator. Come on." Tony scoffed, making myself and everyone else laugh - except for Pepper. Tony turned round and waved at us. I gave a thumbs up while Pepper shook her head.   
"I'm no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I'd like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor." Stern announced. Ah. Justin Hammer. This movie's villain, though also the movie's idiot.   
"Let the record reflect that I observed Mr Hammer entering the chamber and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance." Tony commented, making me laugh.   
"Absolutely. I'm no expert. I defer to you, Anthony. You're the wonder boy. Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert? Your Dad. Howard Stark." Hammer began. I was disgusted that he was using Tony's father as a way of guilt tripping Tony. "Really, a father to us all and to the military-industrial age. Let's just be clear, he was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we're here. In the last six months, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet, he insists it's a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted, Anthony, I really do. I'd love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this isn't Canada. You know, we live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr Stark will not always be able to foresee." Hammer finished. "Thank you. God bless Iron Man. God bless America." He said.   
"Seriously?" I cringed under my breath.  
"That is well said Mr Hammer. The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber." Stern said.   
"Rhodey? What?" Tony frowned, turning to see him walking down to the front.   
"I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, compiled by Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record, can you please read page 57, paragraph 4?" Stern instructed.  
"You're requesting that I read specific selections from my report, Senator?" Rhodey asked.  
"Yes, sir."  
"It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner." Rhodey frowned.  
"I understand. A lot of things have changed today. So if you could just read..."  
"You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summary of my final-"  
"Just read, Colonel. I do. Thank you." Stern insisted.  
"Very well. 'As he does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests.' I did however, go on to summarise that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh three liabilities and that it would be in our interest..." Rhodey explained.  
"That's enough, Colonel."   
"... to fold Mr Stark..."  
"That's enough!"  
"... into the existing chain of command, Senator."   
"I'm not a joiner, but I'll consider Secretary of Defense, if you ask nice." Tony joked with a smirk, making the crowd laugh again. "We can amend the hours a little bit."   
"I'd like to go on and show, if I may, the imagery that's connected to your report." Stern continued.  
"I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time." Rhodey said.  
"With all due respect, Colonel, I understand. And if you could just narrate those for us, we'd be very grateful. Let's have the images." Stern said. The TV screen that was on the side, soon showed pictures of similar work in progress suits of Iron Man, but looked a bit crappier. "Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts at making manned copies of Mr Stark's suit. This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground-" As Rhodey spoke, I noticed Tony was on a device. "-indicating that these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational."  
"Hold on a second buddy." Tony spoke up. "Let me see something here." He flicked his device towards the TV screen and quickly took over. "Boy, I'm good. I commandeered your screens. I need them. Time for a little transparency. Now, let's see what's really going on."   
"What is he doing?" Stern asked, worried.  
"If you will direct your attention to said screens, I believe that's North Korea." Tony said, showing us a video of the suit that fell to the floor, smashing to pieces, clearly not working.   
"Can you turn that off? Take it off." Stern told Hammer.  
"Iran." Tony then showed a suit that was flying, for all of about 5 seconds, before it crashed in a big plums of smoke. Meanwhile Justin was trying to turn it off. "No grave threat here. Is that Justin Hammer? How did Hammer get in the game?" Tony said before a video of Hammer who was with a suit, that was sparking and practically falling apart. Then, the real Hammer unplugged the TV, furious. "Wow. Yeah, I'd say most countries, 5, 10 years away. Hammer Industries, 20." Tony said with his beautifully smug face.   
"I'd like to point out that that test pilot survived." Hammer defended.  
"I think we're done is the point he's making. I don't think there's any reason-" Stern began, but Tony cut him off.  
"The point is, you're welcome, I guess." Tony shrugged.  
"For what?"   
"Because I'm your nuclear deterrent. It's working. We're safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can't have it. But I'd do you a big favour." Tony said before standing up and turning to face the crowd. "I've successfully privatised world peace." He said, making the signs with his fingers. "What more do you want?! I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns."   
"Fuck you, Mr Stark. Fuck you, buddy. We adjourned. We're adjourned for today." 

We finally came back to Malibu and stumbled into Tony Stark's Mansion. However, within moments of walking inside, my limbs were wrapped around his body as we hungrily kissed, heading towards the bedroom. I had missed this so much! Tony threw me on the bed and got on top of me, hungrily kissing me as we unbuttoned each other's shirts. We had already taken off our blazers and ties on the way. The arc reactor lit us both up in the dim room as Tony's hips were grinding against mine. I finally managed to undo the last button before pushing the shirt off Tony's arms.   
"I'm gonna fuck you nice and good, baby." Tony whispered, taking my shirt off my body as well.  
"I need it so bad..." I said, watching him get on his knees and unbutton his pants. He laid down next to me and pushed off his pants and boxer briefs then kicked them away, letting out his 8 and a half inch cock. I followed his lead and pulled off my own pants and boxers, leaving us both completely naked.   
"Yeah, kid, that's what I wanted." Tony said as I got on top of him.  
"Oh, Daddy, I've been craving this." I smirked before crashing our lips together again. 

As we made out he grabbed my ass, spreading my cheeks and even beginning to massage my hole with one of his fingers. Soon, I began kissing my way down Tony's body, dying to get to his cock.   
"That's it, kid. Get it nice and wet for you." Tony muttered as I kissed past his arc reactor. I finally became eye level with Tony's hard cock. I opened my lips and let it fill my mouth. All was right in the world. After 6 months I was finally sucking Tony off again.   
"Ohhhh yeaaaaah, kid... That's it..." He groaned, gripping my hair as I bobbed my head up and down. I ran my tongue up and down the shaft and swirled it around the head, remembering how much he loved that. "Fuck, you're so good. Gonna make you scream, baby." Tony groaned, thrusting into my mouth. I moaned around his cock, excited at the thought. Tony gripped my hair and pulled me off his cock and up to his face, before kissing me passionately. He easily rolled us over so he was on top, pushing his tongue into my mouth and passionately making out with me.   
"Fuck me, Tony... I need it... I want it so badly..." I whimpered, wrapping my legs around his waist.   
"No lube?" Tony asked.  
"I can't wait that long, just give it to me, Daddy." I pleaded.  
"Mmmm you asked for it." Tony smirked, aiming his cock between my ass cheeks. 

Slowly, Tony began pushing his cock into me, with nothing but our spit as lube. I began digging my nails into Tony's back as I felt him go deeper and deeper.   
"Ohhh fuck yeah, Ryan. So tight..." Tony growled, as I felt myself being filled up.  
"So fucking big, Tony... Holy fuck..." I hissed.   
"Regretting the no lube choice?" Tony scoffed.  
"No, I needed this so badly Daddy... fuck me..." I whimpered. Tony chuckled quietly before pulling his hips back and then slamming into me.   
"Oh FUCK, Tony!" I cried out, in pain and pleasure.   
"Yeah, that's it, Ryan, take it!" Tony growled, thrusting his hips back and forth into me like a piston.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Daddy! It feels so fucking good!" I moaned loudly, probably leaving scratch marks in Tony's back as he continued ramming into me, hard and fast. The bed was already bashing into the wall with every thrust and his balls were slapping into me. "You're so fucking big, Tony! It feels so fucking good!" I whimpered as he stared down at me with his hungry, lustful eyes.   
"Yeah, you take it so good, baby! Keep moaning for me!" Tony grunted as we both got sweatier and sweatier.   
"Oh fuck yeah, Daddy! It's so fucking good! You're so hot!" I continued moaning, feeling his cock thrusting into me hard and fast. He suddenly leaned down and kissed me, animalistically. I moaned into his mouth as he continued power fucking me. I gripped his hair as his tongue fucked my mouth and his meat fucked my hole. I was stroking my cock as he continued fucking me, feeling extremely close to cumming. "Mmph, I'm gonna cum!" I muttered between kisses.  
"Yeah, me too, kid! Cum for me! Do it for me!" Tony grunted, pressing his forehead against mine and looking into my eyes as he pounded into my prostate.   
"Argh fuck!" I blurted out, unable to hold back anymore. I arched my back and began unloading all over myself. "Oh yeah, Daddy! Oh fuckkk..." I moaned.   
"Oh fuck yeaaaaaah! Oh yeah, take it, Ryan!" Tony grunted loudly, shuddering. I felt his cock flood my insides with his seed, breeding me raw - a feeling I had missed. When he finished, Tony collapsed onto the bed next to me and we both laid there, wet in sweat, catching our breaths.


	3. The New CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan discovers Tony's hidden secret about his health...

Tony and I laid in bed for a while. I couldn't believe how happy I was to be back. Back in Tony's arms.  
"That Hammer dude was such a dick." I said, making him chuckle.  
"I know right? Huge asshole." Tony scoffed.  
"Why'd he keep calling you Anthony? Nobody calls you Anthony." I frowned.  
"I was gonna say the same thing! What the fuck was that all about?" Tony said, amused. Then, suddenly, something in his pants on the floor began beeping. "Ah shit, I need to go down to the workshop." He told me.   
"Oh..." I frowned.  
"I've got stuff to do." He said, putting some new clothes on. He put on a black t-shirt over a long sleeved blue top, then a pair of black pants.   
"You okay?" I asked.   
"Yeah, don't worry about me." Tony assured me before leaving through the door. Suspicious, I got out of bed too and got dressed, before following him. 

I slowly crept down the steps towards the basement and could hear JARVIS speaking.  
"Blood toxicity, 24%. It appears that the continued use of the Iron Man suit is accelerating your condition. Another core has been depleted." He said as I approached the door to the worshop.  
"God, they're running out quick." Tony said as he removed the arc reactor from his chest.   
"Tony?" I said, coming inside. I suddenly remembered... Tony was dying in this movie.  
"Dammit, JARVIS, can you please tell me when people are approaching?" Tony complained, replacing the core with a new one. The previous looked so damaged and almost rusty.  
"What's going on? Blood toxicity?" I questioned him.  
"It's not a big deal-"  
"Accelerating your condition?" I repeated.  
"I'm... I'm close to dying, Ryan. We're trying to find a way of improving my arc reactor so that doesn't happen." Tony told me.  
"I have run simulations on every known element and none can serve as a viable replacement for the palladium core." JARVIS informed me.  
"Thanks Jarvis." Tony rolled his eyes.  
"Tony..." I sighed.  
"I'm... I'm running out of options, kid." Tony told me.  
"Unfortunately, the device that's been keeping him alive is also killing him." Jarvis revealed.   
"Am I and Jarvis the only people who know?" I asked.  
"Yes and I want to keep it that way. I'm not ready to tell people yet." Tony admitted.  
"We will find a way. You will find a way. You're the smartest man I know." I promised him.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Tony whispered.  
"It's okay. I understand." I assured him before giving him a hug.  
"Miss Potts is approaching." Jarvis told us, making me jump off of Tony. "I recommend that you inform her-"  
"Mute." Tony said, silencing the AI. He changed his computers to the screensavers.   
"Is this a joke? What are you thinking?!" Pepper snapped, coming into the workshop, clearly pissed off.   
"What?" Tony frowned.  
"What are you thinking?" She questioned.  
"Hey, I'm thinking I'm busy. And you're angry about something. Do you have the sniffles? I don't want to get sick." Tony answered. I watched as the two were walking around the workshop.  
"Did you just donate..?"  
"Keep your business."  
"... our entire modern art collection to the..."  
"Boy Scouts of America." Tony nodded.  
"... Boy Scouts of America?" Pepper repeated, dumbfounded.   
"Boy Scouts of America?" I also repeated, almost amused.  
"Right?" She said, looking at me.  
"Yes. It is a worthwhile organisation. I didn't physically check the crates but, basically, yes. And it's not 'our' collection, it's my collection. No offence." Tony reasoned.   
"No, you know what? I think I'm actually entitled to say 'our' collection considering the time that I put in, over 10 years, curating that." Pepper argued.   
"It was a tax write-off. I needed that."   
"You know, there's only about 8,011 things I want to talk to you about." Pepper said as Tony went over to one of his robot engineering machines, which I recorgnised as the one which doused Tony with a fire extinguisher in the last movie.   
"Dummy. Hey stop spacing out. The Bridgeport's already machining that part." Tony scowled at the robot. I spotted a framed poster that was leaning on one of his desks that was against a wall and curiously went over to check it out.   
"The Expo is a gigantic waste of time." Pepper told him. I picked up the poster and flipped it so I could see the image - it was an artwork of Iron Man. It looked really cool.   
"I need you to wear a surgical mask until you're feeling better. Is that okay?" Tony asked her.  
"That's rude." She snapped.  
"There's nothing more important to me than the Expo. It's my primary point of concern. I don't know why you're-"  
"The Expo is your ego gone crazy." Pepper corrected when Tony spotted the picture I was holding.  
"Wow. Look at that. That's modern art. That's going up." He said before taking it off me.  
"You've got to be kidding." Pepper sighed, frustrated.  
"I'm gonna put this up right now. This is vital." Tony told us.  
"Stark is in complete disarray. You understand that?" Pepper reminded him.  
"No. Our stocks have never been higher." Tony argued as he climbed up onto the desk.   
"Yes, from a managerial standpoint."  
"You are... Well if it's messy then let's double back." Tony suggested, looking down at us on the desk.  
"Let me give you an example..." Pepper said.  
"Let's move onto another subject." Tony decided.  
"No, no, no, no. You are not taking down the Barnett Newman and hanging that up." Pepper said as he removed the painting already on the wall.   
"I'm not taking it down. I'm just replacing it with this. Let's see what I can get going on here." Tony said as he hung up the Iron Man artwork.   
"Okay, fine. My point is, we have already awarded contracts to the wind farm people." Pepper said.  
"Yeah. Don't say 'wind farm'. I'm already feeling gassy." Tony joked and I couldn't help but give a small laugh.   
"And to the plastic plantation tree, which was your idea by the way. Those people are on payroll..."   
"Everything was my idea."  
"... and you won't make a decision."  
"I don't care about the liberal agenda any more. It's boring. Boring. I'm giving you a boring alert." Tony said before jumping off the desk. "You do it."  
"I do what?"  
"Excellent idea. I just figured this out. You run the company." Tony decided.  
"Yeah, I'm trying to run the company."  
"Pepper, I need you to run the company. Well, stop trying to do it and do it."  
"You will not give me the information-"  
"I'm not asking you to try-"  
"-in order to-"  
"I'm asking you to physically do it. I need you to do it."  
"I am trying to do it!"  
"Pepper, you are not listening to me!"  
"No, you are not listening to me!"  
"I'm trying to make you CEO. Why won't you let me?" Tony blurted out. Pepper froze, in shock.  
"Have you been drinking?" She asked.  
"Ryan... Could you give us a minute?" Tony asked me.  
"I was just going to suggest that myself." I half laughed, awkwardly. I left the workshop and headed upstairs, hobbling a bit from our time in bed earlier. 

I watched as Tony and Happy were boxing in a ring, in the mansion. Tony was wearing a hoodie while Happy had the head gear - both had gloves on. I was sat at the table to the side, just watching. I had memories of practicing boxing in this world, as well as my own, but today I decided to take the day off.   
"The notary's here." Pepper announced, coming into the room. "Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?"   
"I'm on Happy time." Tony said before hitting Happy in the face with his elbow. "Sorry."  
"What the hell was that?" Happy frowned.  
"It's called mixed martial arts. It's been around for 3 weeks." Tony smirked.  
"No, that's dirty boxing. And that ain't new." I scoffed.   
"All right. Put them up. Come on." Tony said before a beautiful woman walked in. She had long dark red hair and a slim figure. She was wearing a white shirt and a black dress. I knew exactly who she was: Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow.   
"I promise this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company." Pepper sighed.   
"I need you to initial each box." The notary said. Happy rapper Tony on the back of his head.  
"Lesson one. Never take your eye off-" Happy began but Tony kicked him, sending him crashing into the corner of the ring.   
"Hi, nice to meet you." Natasha said before shaking my hand.  
"You too." I smiled.   
"That's it. I'm done. What's your name, lady?" Tony asked, leaning against the rope around the ring..   
"Rushman. Natalie Rushman." She answered. Oh yeah, I forgot she used a fake name.   
"Front and centre. Come into the church." Tony said parting the rope for her to climb in.  
"No. You're seriously not gonna ask-"  
"If it pleases the court, which it does." Tony smiled.  
"It's no problem." Natalie assured Pepper.  
"I'm sorry. He's very... Eccentric." Pepper sighed. Tony chugged down on his bottle, which had a green liquid inside it, as the two stared at each other.  
"Can you give her a lesson?" Tony asked Happy.  
"No problem." He nodded. Tony took a step out of the ring and came over to me and Pepper.  
"Pepper." He said.  
"What?"  
"Who is she?" He asked.  
"She is from legal. And she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that." Pepper answered.  
"I need a new assistant, boss." Tony told her.  
"Yes, and I've got three excellent potential candidates. They're lined up and ready to meet you." Pepper said. "Surprised you didn't apply?" She asked me.  
"Are you kidding? I don't need that stress. I'd rather go back to the caves." I scoffed.  
"I understand, completely." Pepper nodded.   
"Alright, now that's rude. Anyway, I don't have time to meet. I need someone now. I feel like it's her." Tony decided.  
"No it's not." Pepper declined.  
"How do I spell your name?" Tony said, asking Natalie who was in the ring as Happy talked at her.  
"R U S H M A N." She answered.  
"What, are you gonna Google her now?" Pepper asked as Tony began typing into the table.   
"I thought I was ogling her." Tony smirked. He brought up a file on Natalie. "Wow. Very impressive individual."   
"You're so predictable, you know that?" Pepper sighed.  
"Woah, she speaks French, Italian, Russian and Latin. Fluently." I spotted.  
"Who speaks Latin?" Tony frowned.  
"Nobody speaks Latin." Pepper said.  
"Nobody speaks Latin." Tony repeater, agreeing.  
"It's a dead language. You can read Latin or you can write Latin, but you can't speak Latin." Pepper told him.  
"Did you model in Tokyo? 'Cause She modelled in Tokyo." Tony said, seeing some of the risqué pictures.  
"Well..."  
"I need her. She's got everything that I need." Tony decided. Then, suddenly, we heard a loud thud. We looked over to see Natalie had flipped Happy over and had her feet locking his head on the ground.  
"Oh, my God! Happy!" Pepper gasped.  
"That's what I'm talking about!" Tony beamed.  
"I just slipped." Happy lied.  
"You did?" Tony said, not believing him.  
"Y-Yeah." Happy said, in pain.  
"Looks like a TKO to me." Tony said before ringing a bell as Natalie left the ring.   
"Just... I need your impression." Natalie told him.  
"You have a quiet reserve. I don't know, you have an old soul?" Tony shrugged, making me chuckle, earning a glare from Pepper.  
"I meant your fingerprint." Natalie sighed.  
"Right." Tony nodded before pressing his finger against her tablet.  
"So, how are we doing?" Pepper asked.  
"Great. Just wrapping up. Hey. You're the boss." Tony smiled.  
"Will that be all, Mr Stark?" Natalie asked.  
"No."  
"Yes, that will be all, Ms Rushman." Pepper told her. "Thank you very much." She said as Natalie left.  
"I want one." Tony told me.

"Are you quite finished?" I chuckled, coming into the bedroom after doing my teeth, finding Tony looking at the sexy Natalie pictures. We were both just wearing boxer briefs, but he was groping his crotch.   
"Oh come on, I don't care how gay you are, you really saying you wouldn't fuck her?" Tony defended.  
"She can be the prettiest woman in the world, but she still has a vagina." I scoffed, getting into bed next to him.   
"Ahaha well she's no Ryan." Tony smirked, turning off his phone and looking over at me.   
"Are you saying that so you can fuck me by any chance?" I asked, knowingly.  
"No, but I do wanna fuck you." Tony whispered, rolling on top of me. I could feel his semi hardon press against mine.  
"Well I ain't gonna stop you, Daddy." I half laughed before he leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his waist as his tongue pushed through my lips, passionately making out with me. Our hips were soon grinding into each other as our cocks grew harder and harder. His arc reactor was our only light source, other than the moonlight. Tony soon gripped my boxer briefs and pulled them down my legs before throwing them away.  
"Turn over, kid." Tony instructed me. I didn't hesitate to roll onto my front, between his arms. He moved down my body, getting a good look of my butt. "Yeaaah, that ass." He smirked before giving it a slap.   
"All yours, Daddy." I said, giving it a wiggle.  
"Good boy." Tony muttered, spreading my cheeks with his hands, then spitting into my hole. "Gonna fuck you so hard, baby." He whispered before pushing his face into my ass.   
"Oh fuck...." I said, suddenly feeling his tongue start forcing its way inside me. I missed Tony's tongue. The way it ate me out, explored much hole and cleaned me out gave me such intense pleasure. My fingers dug into the bedsheets as I felt Tony continue to eat me out like an animal, slurping and licking at my tight hole. "Fuck, Daddy, that feels so fucking good..." I groaned, feeling his beard brushing against my ass.   
"Tastes so good..." Tony growled into my ass, his voice muffled. Every now and then he'd give my ass a slap, just to make me gasp and to keep me from getting too used to it.   
"Ohhh God, Daddy, I need you inside me..." I whimpered.   
"Mmm yeah, you want it don't you?" Tony said, pulling his head out.   
"Oh God, yeah..." I nodded before feeling his finger push through my hole. "Ah fuck..."   
"Yeaaaah, you wanna make feel Daddy good, don't you?" Tony smirked, fingering my asshole, sliding it in and out of me.  
"Oh yeaaah, I wanna make Daddy cum inside me..." I nodded, looking over my shoulder and seeing him taking out his cock with his other hand and stroking it.   
"Yeaaah, you want Daddy to breed you?" Tony said, pulling out his finger.  
"So fucking badly." I nodded, desperate. 

Tony leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a drawer which had his bottle of lube in it.   
"Hands and knees, kid." Tony commanded. I did as he asked as he began lubing up his cock behind me. "I've been thinking about this allll day." Tony said before pressing the tip of his cock at my hole.  
"Me too, Daddy." I said before pushing backwards, forcing the tip of his cock into me.   
"Oh, shit, you really do want it, huh?" Tony smirked, gripping my hips before thrusting hard into me.  
"ARGH FUCK!" I cried out in pleasure and pain.   
"Yeaaah, you take it, baby." Tony growled before already beginning to thrust back and forth.  
"Shit, Tony, you're so big..." I whimpered as I felt him slide in and out of me, getting faster and faster.   
"Oh yeaaaah, take it Ryan. Fuck, that's so tight!" Tony grunted as I listened to his balls slapping against my ass. He reached down and gripping my hair, pulling my head back. "Moan for me! Loud!" Tony instructed and I didn't need any further encouragement. I moaned loud and proud, making pathetic noises and barely literate sentences as I experienced the intense pounding. I'm pretty sure the paint on the wall was chipping away as the bed bashed into it yet again. Tony also kept giving my ass a spank, making it go a slight shade of red. He pulled my hair so I leaned back into him, while he was still pounding into me like an expert.   
"Mmmm fuck, Daddy!" I whimpered as one of his strong arms wrapped around my chest.   
"Yeah, you love it don't you, baby? Daddy's cock pounding your slutty brains out?" Tony growled into my ear.   
"Oh fuck yeah, Daddy! Ohhh it's so good!" I moaned loudly as he began nibbling at my ear.   
"Yeah, your ass is so good! Such a good boy for Daddy, aren't ya?" Tony said into my ear before licking it out with his tongue.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Daddy! Anything for you!" I moaned.   
"You gonna cum for Daddy? I want you to cum on the bed and sleep in it like the little slut you are..." Tony continued saying, wrapping his fingers around my cock and stroking it hard and fast.   
"Oh my fucking God!" I whimpered, rolling my head back into Tony's shoulder, feeling the warmth of the arc reactor against my back. As if he had full control of my internal workings, I suddenly felt the climax quickly approaching. "I'm-I'm gonna cum, Daddy!" I moaned, voice cracking.  
"Do it, Ryan! Cum for me!" Tony grunted, still hitting my prostate with his talented hips.  
"Oh fuuuuuuckkkk!" I cried out, spasming in Tony's arms as I shot load after load onto the mattress below us. He finally released me and I collapsed, bending over into the bed as Tony continued fucking me hard.  
"Yeaaaaah that's so hot. Daddy's gonna cum too!" Tony muttered, gripping my hips and ramming me.   
"Do it! I want it so bad, Daddy!" I pleaded.   
"Oh fuck! Oh yeah, Ryan, take it! Arrrrghhh fuckkkk!" Tony grunted loudly, flooding my ass with his seed, yet again. When he was done, he pulled out and let go of my hips. I immediately collapsed in my own puddle of cum, panting and exhausted.  
"So much better than Natalie." Tony half laughed before also collapsing next to me.   
"Don't you forget it." I chuckled into the pillow.


	4. The Grand Prix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony decides to drive a race car, he's quickly stopped by a crazy whip-wielding man.

Tony, Pepper and I flew out to Monaco, where we'd be going to the Grand Prix as Tony owned one of the race cars and teams. I wasn't hugely excited as races like these weren't something I particularly enjoyed, but I knew what was going to happen... I knew that our villain would reveal himself and I wanted to be there for Tony when he did. So, we arrived at the viewing party - this super posh building filled with rich people and reporters. Tony was wearing a grey suit with a blue shirt and silver tie, Pepper had a black cocktail dress on and I was wearing a blue shirt under a black blazer and pants.   
"You know, it's Europe. Whatever happens in the next 20 minutes, just go with it." Tony told Pepper as we walked inside.  
"Go with it? Go with what?" Pepper frowned.  
"Mr Stark?" We looked over to see Natalie in a beautiful red dress.  
"Hey."  
"Hello. How was your flight?" She asked.  
"It was excellent. Boy, it's nice to see you." Tony flirted.   
"We have one photographer from the ACM, if you don't mind. Okay?" She smiled.  
"When did this happen?" Pepper asked, pissed.  
"What? You made me do it." Tony defended.  
"I made you do what?"   
"You quit." Tony reminded her. "Ryan, I need to do Stark stuff, you can go grab a drink if you like." Tony smiled.   
"Yeah, sure thing." I nodded. So, I went over to the bar and placed an order for the gayest looking cocktail.   
"Oh, hello, Ryan, is it?" A voice said. I turned around to see Justin Hammer.  
"Oh... Yeah, it is." I immediately cringed.  
"Is it true you live with Anthony Stark?" He asked.  
"Why do you keep calling him that? It's Tony. Tony Stark. It's not that hard." I rolled my eyes before the colourful cocktail was placed next to me.   
"I-Umm... So is it true that you live with him?"  
"Hello, Hammer." Tony said, coming over with Pepper again, getting in between me and the obnoxious man.  
"Oh, Anthony!" He smiled as I facepalmed.  
"My least favourite person on Earth." Tony said under his breath to me.  
"Hey pal. You're not the only rich guy here with a fancy car." Hammer continued. "You know Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair?" He asked as she came over. She was kinda short with blonde hair. "You guys know each other?"   
"Hi. Yes." Christine nodded.  
"Yes." Pepper nodded.  
"Yes, roughly." Tony shrugged.  
"We do." Pepper assured.  
"This is Ryan. He's a good friend of mine." Tony introduced.   
"Nice to meet you." Christine smiled, shaking my hand.  
"You too."   
"BTW, big story. The new CEO of Stark Industries." Hammer told Christine.  
"I know, I know."  
"Congratulations."  
"My editor will kill me if I don't grab a quote for our Powerful Women Issue." Christine said.  
"Oh." Pepper said, surprised.  
"Can I?"  
"Sure."  
"She's actually doing a big spread on me for Vanity Fair. I thought I'd throw her a bone, you know. Right?" Justin said, grossly.  
"Right. Well, she did quite a spread on Tony last year." Pepper told him.  
"And she wrote a story as well." Tony smirked.  
"It was very impressive." Pepper said.  
"That was good."  
"It was very well done."  
"Thank you." Christine smiled.  
"I'm gonna go wash." Pepper said, leaving.  
"Me to-"  
"You're not leaving me." Tony said, gripping my arm.  
"Hey buddy. How you doing?" Justin smiled at him.  
"I'm all right." Tony shrugged.  
"Looking gorgeous." Hammer said.  
"God, really?" I cringed again.  
"Can I ask you... is this the first time..." Christine began, but was cut off by a photographer who snapped a photo at us.  
"Fromage!" Hammer smiled. "Say Brie!"  
"That was awful." I told him.  
"Listen, is this the first time you've seen each other since the Senate?" Christine asked.   
"Since he got his contract revoked-" Tony added.  
"Actually, it's on hold." Hammer corrected.  
"-when you were attempting to... That's not what I heard." Tony frowned.  
"Is there a difference between hold and cancelled?" I asked.  
"The truth?" Tony suggested, making me chuckle.  
"Yes, what is it?" Christine asked Justin.  
"No. The truth is... Why don't we put that away? The truth is, I'm actually hoping to present something at your Expo." Hammer smirked.  
"Well, if you invent something that works, I'll make sure I get you a slot." Tony scoffed.  
"Mr Stark?" Natalie said, coming over. "Your corner table is ready."   
"I actually have a slot this year. Yes, I do." Hammer told him.  
"Come on." Tony sighed, gesturing for me to walk ahead of him, towards the table. 

I was sitting at the table with Natalie and Pepper, as we waited for Tony. I think Natalie enjoyed talking to me, as I actually made her laugh a few times.   
"Natalie!" Pepper blurted out. "What do you know about this?!" She questioned, pointing towards the TV where Tony was wearing a blue racer suit.   
"Well, what's the use of having and owning a race car if you don't drive it?" He was saying to the camera.   
"This is the first I have known of it." Natalie said, shocked.  
"Ryan?!"   
"I had no clue." I lied.   
"This, this cannot happen." Pepper told Nat.  
"Absolutely, I understand. How can I help you?"   
"Where's Happy?"  
"He's waiting outside." Natalie answered.  
"Okay, get him. I need Happy." Pepper instructed. We watched as the cars were revving on the screen, including Tony's blue one. Soon, they sped off. He was actually surprisingly good, but I guess his Iron Man suit would go at similar speeds. We watched them zoom past the window outside. Then, suddenly, a man in an orange jumpsuit similar to the pit crew's just began walking out onto the road. We all watched in shock. He opened up the jumpsuit, revealing a crazy looking mechanism strapped to his body, with a circular light on his chest - similar to Tony's. The infamous two whips revealed themselves in his hands, sparking and crackling. The top of his jumpsuit then burned off his body, revealing more of the crazy suit which came down his arm in pieces. He dragged the whips against the concrete. Then, a car came zooming around the corner and the madman violently slashed the front of the car, splitting it, sending the formula 1 car flying through the air, rolling and rumbling down the track past him. We looked over to see Happy at the door, holding Tony's red suitcase.  
"Come on." I said, getting up with Pepper and rushing over. 

We ran to Happy's car - I sat in the passenger seat with Pepper in the back. Happy put his foot down and we zoomed towards the track where the chaos was going down. We ended up smashing through a gate then driving through oncoming race cars - desperately trying to get to Tony.   
"Gimme the case." Pepper said, reaching over for it. "Where's the key?!"  
"In my pocket!" Happy yelled as he continued dodging race cars. We finally came to the scene of the crime, where F1 cars were on fire and Whiplash was flailing his whips towards Tony. However, he didn't see us coming as we smashed straight into the villain, ramming him directly into the barrier. Tony managed to dodge by jumping up and clinging onto the wired fence.   
"Are you okay?!" Tony yelled through the window. He looked bruised and was bleeding on the side of his face.   
"Yeah!"  
"Were you heading for me or for him?!"   
"I was trying to scare him!"   
"'Cause I can't tell!"  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Pepper screamed.   
"Better security." Tony said.  
"GET IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW!" Pepper screamer again.  
"I was attacked. We need better security." Tony told us.  
"Get in the fucking car, Stark!" I snapped.   
"You're CEO. Better security measures. God, it's embarrassing. First vacation in two years." Tony said as he opened the door, which suddenly got sliced in half.   
"OH MY GOD!" Pepper cried.  
"I got him!" Happy yelled before reversing and slamming back into him.   
"Hit him again. Hit him again!" Tony shouted and Happy did so, reversing and accelerating into the man.   
"Take the case! Take it!" Pepper said, trying to give it to him, but struggling as the car kept moving.   
"STOP BANGING THE CAR!" I yelled at Happy before the airbag suddenly blasted into us. Then, SLICE! The car was split into two as Ivan brought down one of his whips.   
"Calm down!" Tony said to Pepper who was freaking out.  
"God! God!"  
"Give me the case! Please! Come on!" Tony yelled as Whiplash sliced the doors off of the car, making us exposed to the world. Pepper finally chucked it at Tony. He stepped onto it and the case wrapped around his leg, then brought it up to his chest as the whole thing turned into a portable red and silver Iron Man suit. Then, Tony put his foot on the car and kicked us away, making the car loudly slid across the tarmac. Tony went to blast him but Whiplash cracked his whip at his arm. Tony continued to try pulsar blasting him but Whiplash managed to block them with his whips. Then he shot them and attached them to Tony, before throwing him onto the floor, then back onto the bonnet of our car! It was wrapped around his neck... Tony went down on one knee as the electric charges surged through his suit. But Tony stood up and began pulling himself on the whip, getting closer to the villain, throwing him into the air and slamming him to the floor. Then, he ripped out the power source. Whiplash spat the blood as people began taking him away.  
"You lose! You lose, Stark!" He laughed maniacally. 

"And THAT is why I will NEVER be your PERSONAL ASSISTANT!" I was saying to Tony as we came into our hotel room. He was still wearing his race suit, but got his face a bit cleaned up. Whiplash was in the nearest prison.   
"Will you stop complaining? I saved your ass, afterall." Tony pointed out, taking his gloves off.  
"And we saved YOURS!" I argued.  
"Will you at least admit I look sexy in this racing suit?" Tony sighed.  
"Of course you do." I sighed as well. "You look hot as fuck."   
"See? So it's not all bad." Tony smiled.  
"I know you're doing this because you're scared." I told him. "You have limited time..."  
"I don't want to waste what I have left of my life." Tony said, taking a step closer and cupping my face.   
"I know... But I want to make the most out of you, while we still have you." I reasoned.  
"Then stop telling me off and kiss me." Tony whispered before leaning in and connecting our lips. His second arm wrapped around my waist as our mouths danced together. I wrapped my arms around his body as we passionately kissed, quickly getting more and more heated. Tony began unbuttoning my shirt, gently pushing me towards the edge of the bed. 

Once my shirt was off, Tony pushed me back onto the bed, getting on top of me and deepening the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I felt his hips grind into me.  
"Fuck, Tony, I want you..." I whimpered.  
"Yeah, I know you do, kid." Tony said unbuttoning my pants. He soon pulled them off my legs and threw them away, leaving me completely naked. "Hands and knees." He instructed me. I did as he asked, turning around and getting into position, pointing my ass at him. "Oh yeaaah, that's it." Tony smirked before parting my ass cheeks and giving my hole a long lick. A chill went up my spine. Soon, Tony's face forced its way into my ass and the animalistic tongue began. I felt it wiggling around inside me, slurping and sucking me clean.   
"Oh fuck, Daddy... That feels good." I groaned, digging my fingers into the bed sheets, feeling the beard brush against my ass. SLAP! His hand smacked down on my cheek, as he continued to hungrily eat me out. His tongue was so talented as it reached all the pleasure spots that made me moan into the bed.   
"Oh, Ryan, I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Tony muttered, coming out of my ass and pushing a finger into me.   
"Mmmm, Daddy, I want it so bad..." I groaned, feeling him go down to the knuckle, before pushing it back and forth.   
"I know you do. The race suit turns you on, doesn't it?" Tony said, inserting a second finger.  
"Fuck yes it does..." I nodded, feeling his fingers stretch me out. 

"Get on your back." He instructed me, slipping his fingers out. I did as he asked while he went to his bedside table and took out the lube he had already unpacked. Then he grabbed my feet and dragged me closer, so I was at the edge of the bed. I watched him as he pulled his zip down, revealing that underneath he was shirtless - exposing only a small slither of his body inside the suit. It went down to his impressive tent, where I could see he had been wearing a pair of black briefs. He pulled out his hard cock and gave it a couple of strokes. It was such a hot sight. The tight blue suit, opened at the front to give a sneak peak of his abs and arc reactor. He grabbed my ankles and lifted them up onto his shoulders.   
"Ready for this, kid?" Tony asked, rubbing the lube onto his shaft.   
"Fuck me, Daddy." I nodded. So, Tony began pushing into me, a bit quickly, making me hiss and cringe at the burning pain.   
"Yeaaah, you can take it, kid... Fuck yeaaah..." Tony growled, going deeper and deeper until he was balls deep.   
"Fuck, you're so big, Daddy..." I whimpered, looking up at his lustful eyes.   
"Yeaaah, you love Daddy fucking you in this racing suit, don't you?" Tony groaned, thrusting his hips back and forth, quickly going faster and faster.  
"I do! Mmmm fuck, your cock goes so deep inside me!" I whimpered as his nails dug into my thighs. He kept thrusting, slamming his cock into me hard as his balls slapped against my skin.  
"Oh yeaaah, kid, your ass is so good! Mmmm fuck! Yeaaah, take it!" Tony grunted, getting sweatier and making his forehead shine.   
"Oh yeah, Tony! Fuck me! Fuck me! It feels so gooood!" I moaned, writhing on the bed.   
"Fuck yeah, you love Daddy's dick, don't you? Yeaaah, take it!" Tony muttered before giving my ass a slap. I began stroking my own cock, at the sight of Tony in the race suit and the intense pleasure he was giving me.   
"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" I moaned, overwhelmed in pleasure.   
"Yeah, do it! Cum for Daddy! Cum all over yourself!" Tony growled.   
"Ah fuck! Mmmm ohhh fuckkk!" I moaned loudly, arching my back as I began shooting all over myself.   
"Yeaaah thats hot! Fuck yeah, Ryan, you good boy!" Tony grunted, still thrusting hard and fast into me. I almost felt like I was gonna pass out as Tony continued fucking me, clearly not finished as I felt my cum dripping over my body. "Argh fuck, I'm gonna cum on you." Tony said before pulling it out of me. I watched as he furiously beat his cock, my feet still on his shoulders.  
"Yeah, cum on me, Daddy!" I said, encouraging him.  
"Argh yeaaah! Fuck yeah, youre such a good little slut, aren't ya?" Tony moaned in his low voice, before unloading round after round of cum onto my body. When he finished, Tony put my legs down and then collapsed onto the bed next to me. "Nothing like sex after a near death experience, huh?" Tony half laughed after a few moments of us panting.  
"I hate how hot you are, sometimes..." I sighed.

The next day, after Tony had a chat with Ivan, aka Whiplash, we got on his private plane and headed back. It was soon going to be Tony's birthday celebration but he was downstairs in the workshop as I helped Pepper and Natalie respond to calls and answer emails about the events of Monaco. However, just as I was sending an email, Rhodey came in.   
"Where is he?" He questioned.  
"He doesn't want to be disturbed." Natalie answered.  
"He's downstairs." Pepper said. Rhodey began heading down and I decided to follow. He was wearing his uniform, the shirt with the tie and black pants.   
"Don't be too hard on him, he's going through a lotta shit." I told him. I was wearing a blue top and a pair of shorts.   
"Yeah, well, so am I." Rhodey said before we came into the workshop. He was sat in his car, which had a holographic screen in front of him, as he was doing research. He was wearing a black top and dark jeans. "Tony, you gotta get upstairs and get on top of this situation right now. Listen, I've been on the phone with the National Guard all day, trying to talk them out of rolling tanks up the PCH, knocking down your front door and taking these!" Rhodey explained before pointing at the suits on display. "They're gonna take your suits, Tony, okay? They're sick of the games. You said nobody would possess this technology for 20 years. Well, guess what? Somebody else had it yesterday! It's not theoretical anymore." Rhodey continued but Tony looked paler than normal... He looked more ill than normal.  
"Hey, whoa, Tony. You okay?" I asked rushing over. He opened the door and fell out of the car.   
"Hey, you all right?" Rhodey asked as I tried helping him up.  
"Yeah... I should get to my desk." Tony muttered. Rhodey and I helped him, bringing him over to it. "See that cigar box?" He said when we sat him on the desk chair.  
"Yeah."  
"It's palladium." Tony said before removing his arc reactor, which looked severely damaged.  
"Shit, Tony, it's smoking." I muttered, taking it off him and putting it on the desk.   
"If you must know it's neutron damage. It's from the reactor wall." Tony told us.  
"You had this in your body? And how about the high tech crossword puzzle on your neck?" Rhodey asked, seeing the bizarre looking blue veins that were looking a bit boxxy.   
"Road rash. Thank you." Tony said as he replaced the reactor with his own. He took the bottle of green liquid and gulped it down. "What are you looking at?" Tony asked Rhodey.  
"I'm looking at you. You wanna do this whole lone gunslinger act and its unnecessary. You don't have to do this alone." Rhodey told him.  
"He's not alone." I reasoned.  
"You're just a kid." Rhodey said.  
"No, he's not. You've gotta trust me. Contrary to popular belief, I know exactly what I'm doing." Tony told him.   
"We're all stressed out, right now." I told Rhodey.   
"If it'll make you feel better, you can fuck Ryan." Tony sighed.   
"What?" Rhodey said, flustered.  
"Don't play stupid, you've been asking about it for ages." Tony scoffed.  
"You wanna fuck me?" I asked with a small smirk, looking up at the Colonel.  
"Well... It's been 6 months... I miss your ass." Rhodey defended.  
"Well go on, then. Fuck him." Tony told him.  
"I won't stop you." I winked. He thought for a moment, before gripping my shirt and pulling me into a kiss. 

Rhodey pushed me backwards until I was up against the desk as his lips hungrily attacked mine. I was surprised to hear that he wanted this for a while - certainly helped my ego. Rhodey gripped my shirt before pulling it up over my head, breaking off my lips as he did.  
"Fucking finally..." He whispered running his hands over my body.   
"You joining in, Tony?" I asked.  
"Nah, I'm gonna sit out of this one. I'll enjoy the show, though." Tony said with a smirk. Rhodey took off his tie before kissing me again, continuing to run his hands over my body. I began unbuttoning his shirt while he was feeling up my ass. When I could, I pushed the shirt off of Rhodey's shoulders, exposing his sexy body. I broke off his lips and then took one of his nipples into my mouth, before sucking on it.  
"Oh yeaaaaah..." Rhodey groaned.  
"That's it, Ryan. Make him feel good..." Tony said, taking his cock out and stroking it as he watched us. Rhodey then began undoing my pants and then let them fall to my ankles, along with my boxer briefs.   
"That's what I wanted..." Rhodey growled before lifting me up onto the desk. I watched as he unbuttoned his own pants and they, too, fell around his ankles along with his boxers. His 9 and a half inch cock was freed.   
"Tony where's the lube?" Rhodey asked, clearly desperate to get on with it.  
"In here..." Tony said before pulling a desk open and taking out a bottle of lube and giving it to him.  
"Fuck yes." Rhodey muttered before squeezing some out onto his cock.   
"Not wasting any time, huh?" Tony half laughed.  
"Not anymore." Rhodey muttered, as I wrapped my legs around his waist.   
"Give it to me, Rhodey." I muttered as I felt the tip of his cock at my hole. 

Inch by inch I felt Rhodey's cock push inside me, filling me up. My nails were digging into Rhodey's skin as I hissed at the burning pain which went deeper and deeper inside me.  
"Oh my God..." I muttered.  
"You can take it, kid." Tony reassured me, squeezing some lube into his own hand so he could stroke himself off.   
"Yeah, you're such a good boy." Rhodey said before leaning in and kissing my neck as he went balls deep.   
"So fucking big..." I muttered. Rhodey soon began thrusting, slowly, moving his hips back and forth.  
"Fuck, you're tighter than I remembered..." Rhodey breathed in my ear.   
"F-Faster..." I stammered.  
"Yeaaah, I knew you wanted this..." Rhodey growled, doing as I asked and thrusting into me with a quicker pace.  
"Oh, fuck yeah, Rhodey. Give it to me! Argh fuck!" I moaned as the desk shook with every thrust.  
"Fuck, you guys are so hot..." Tony said as we heard his fapping. It was hot to have an audience. Rhodey soon kisses me again, sloppily making out with me as he fucked my ass. The desk shook with every thrust, making pens topple over and tools rattle.  
"Mmmmph, it feels so good..." I whimpered in his mouth.   
"Mm yeaaah, fucking take it!" Rhodey grunted between kisses, ramming into me hard and fast directly next to Tony who's hand was a blur as he stroked his cock. I groped Rhodey's pecs as we made out, feeling my prostate get slammed into. "Yeaaaah, that's a good boy... Your ass feels so hot!" Rhodey muttered, taking my precum-leaking-cock into his hand and stroking me off.   
"Oh, fuck, Rhodey! I'm-I'm gonna cum!" I blurted out as his balls continued slapping against me.  
"Do it, baby!! I wanna fuck the cum out of you!" Rhodey grunted as I arched my back into the colonel. I couldn't hold back anymore.  
"Argh fuck! Ohhh yeah, fuck me! It's so big! Argh fuck yeah!" I moaned loudly as I began shooting cum onto mine and Rhodey's bodies, as well as his hand.  
"Oh fuck, that's so hot!" Tony breathed as he too began shooting cum all over his own body and floor.  
"Yeah, Tony, you like whatcha see? You like me fucking your little boy toy?" Rhodey growled, still fucking my limp body.  
"Fuck yeah, I do. I wanna see you breed his ass." Tony nodded, still catching his breath.  
"Yeah, you fucking want that too, don't you?" Rhodey asked me, his breath hitting my face.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Rhodey! Cum inside me! I need it!" I begged. He kissed me again and after a few more thrusts, he plowed deep into me - knees buckling. I felt the tip of his cock twitch inside me as it unloaded deep into me.  
"Yeaaaaah, that's it... Fucking take it.... Mmmmm fuck yeaaaah..." He groaned, eyes shut. When he finished, Rhodey pulled out of me, panting.  
"Worth the wait?" Tony asked, knowingly.  
"Fuck yeah." Rhodey nodded before leaning in and kissing me.


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's birthday party soon turns into a disaster

I woke up in Tony's bed this morning. I looked over to see he was awake, tracing the veins on his chest.   
"Tony..." I whispered.  
"Hey..." He said, sighing.  
"Happy Birthday." I smiled.  
"Thanks..." He muttered.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
"I don't know..." Tony admitted.  
"Look, don't let this ruin your birthday. Enjoy it. Make the most of it." I told him, placing my hand on his arc reactor.  
"Does that mean I get a birthday bj?" Tony smirked.  
"Of course." I chuckled before leaning in for a kiss.

I rolled on top of Tony as he wrapped his arms around me, hungrily kissing me. I could feel his cock hardening and poking me, so I decided to get to business. I began kissing my way down his body, past the high tech veins and towards the 8 and a half inch cock. I ran my tongue along the underside of the shaft then took it into my mouth.   
"Yeaaah, that's it, kid. Make Daddy feel gooood..." Tony purred, putting his hands behind his head, watching my head go up and down his cock. I reached up and groped his pecs as I did my best to give the best blowjob I could. My hand was stroking the bottom of his shaft as my tongue worked the tip, swirling around the head and flicking across the slit. "Fuck yeah, you're doing so good..." Tony purred as I continued bobbing my head up and down. "Give the balls some attention too, kid." Tony instructed me.   
"Of course, Daddy." I whispered before going down and taking the sweaty balls into my mouth.   
"Oh yeaaaaah, that's right..." Tony groaned as I stroked his cock and sucked on his hairy balls, tasting the salty sweat.   
"You taste so good, Daddy..." I whispered as I continued and licking balls.  
"Mmmm, you want your breakfast?" Tony smirked. I nodded. He gripped my hair and guided my mouth back into his shaft and then held me still. He thrust his hips upwards, forcing every inch down my throat. I couldn't help but gag. "That's it, take it, kid..." Tony growled, thrusting his hips up and down, fucking my mouth. I drooled all around the meat as he forced me to gag again and again. "Oh Yeaaah, that's right, take it! I'm gonna cum so hard down that pretty neck of yours!" Tony grunted, continuing to fuck my mouth. After a few more thrusts, he finally finished. "Argh fuck! Ohhh yeaaaah, swallow it! Swallow it all!!" He grunted, filling my mouth with his hot cum. I did my best to keep up and swallowed every drop until he was finally done. His hips dropped onto the mattress and he released his grip on my head. "I've had a lotta birthday blowjobs in my life... And that was the best one yet." Tony breathed heavily as I wiped my lips with the back of my hand.  
"You deserved it. Happy birthday, Daddy." I smirked before coming up and kissing his mouth. 

The party was in full swing... Actually, it might've been swinging too hard. Tony was absolutely wasted, partying in the suit, by the DJ, dancing as people continued coming inside. I was wearing a shiny blue shirt with a few buttons undone and a pair of white pants. Pepper was stressed out as Tony was being an absolute wackjob, making himself look utterly irresponsible with the suit. I was with Pepper when Rhodey came over.   
"Hey guys."  
"I'm going to get some air." Pepper decided.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I don't know what to do!" Pepper complained before gesturing towards Tony.  
"You gotta be kidding me." Rhodey said before Tony stumbled on his feet. "That's it, I'm making-"  
"No, no, no, no, don't make any calls." I told him.  
"Ryan, this is ridiculous. I just stuck my neck out for this guy." Rhodey reminded me.  
"I know, I know. Let me handle it. I'll go talk to him." I told them both.   
"Handle it. Or I'm gonna have to." Rhodey told me, sternly.  
"You know, the question I get asked most often is, 'Tony, how do you go to the bathroom in the suit?'" Tony said into the mic as I approached him. He paused and closed his eyes. "Just like that." He smirked as people cheered. I took the mic off him.  
"What a party, huh guys?" I said. "Thank you so much for such a wonderful night. But we gotta say goodnight now, thank you for coming." I told them.  
"No, no, no, we can't... Wait, wait, wait. We didn't have the cake. We didn't blow out the candles." Tony pouted.  
"I'm sorry Tony, but I'm doing this for your own good. Trust me." I told him, lowering the mic.  
"You're too gorgeous for your own good." He flirted, slurring his words.  
"Let's go to bed. Okay, it's time." I sighed.  
"Give me another smooch." Tony said, making kissy faces.   
"Doing this isn't smart and you know it."   
"Come on, you know you want to."  
"You just pissed in your suit."   
"I know. It has a filteration system."  
"That's not sexy."  
"You could drink that water."  
"Ew. Just send everyone home. Okay?"   
"If you say so..." Tony sighed.  
"Let's do a swapsies." I said, exchanging his bottle for the microphone.  
"Ryan's right. The party's over. Then again, the party was over for me, like an hour and a half ago. The after party starts in 15 minutes! And if anybody, Ryan, doesn't like it, there's the door!" Tony yelled before pointing his hand at it, then accidentally shooting it. People only cheered. A drunk girl threw a bottle in the air and Tony shot it. "Hit!"   
"For fucks sake." I sighed, walking off the stage. I noticed Rhodey had gone. I guess this fight was happening. People continued throwing shit into the air, for Tony to explode, including a watermelon. Rhodey soon appeared in the silver Iron Man suit, pre War Machine.  
"I'm only gonna say this once. Get out." He commanded before the face mask came down and the eyes lit up. Everybody rushed out of the building, intimidated. "You don't deserve to wear one of these. Shut it down!" Rhodey commanded.  
"Goldstein?" Tony said,. The DJ peered over the mixing table, nervously.  
"Yes, Mr Stark?"  
"Give me a phat beat to beat my buddy's ass." Tony told him. 'Another One Bites the Dust' by Queen started playing. As he was distracted, Rhodey got behind Tony and wrapped his arms around him.   
"I told you to shut it down!" Rhodey said. Tony's face mask came down... The fight was on.

Tony suddenly took off, using his thrusters to push himself and Rhodey straight through a wall, smashing into the gym. Tony simply got up as Rhodey recovered from the surprise.  
"Now, put that thing back where you found it before someone gets hurt." Tony said. I watched through the smashed hole in the wall as Rhodey then threw one of the weight discs at Tony. "Really?" Iron Man scoffed before taking a dumbbell and swinging it straight into Rhodey, like a baseball bat, sending his mate flying into the wrestling ring. "Sorry, pal. Iron Man doesn't have a sidekick." Tony said, flying above him. Suddenly, Rhodey grabbed a steel pipe and began smacking Iron Man with it.   
"Side! Kick! This!" He yelled with every swing, before smashing Tony upwards through the ceiling. I quickly rushed off towards where Pepper was, incredibly stressed.  
"Pepper! Is everyone out of the building?" I called out.   
"I DONT KNOW!" She snapped at me just as Natalie came over as well.  
"Miss Potts!"  
"Don't you 'Miss Potts' me! I'm onto you! You know what? Ever since you came here-" But before Pepper could finish, Iron Man and Rhodey came smashing through ceiling, falling to the floor.   
"Pepper! Ryan!" Happy yelled, rushing over. "Get outta here! Get outta here!" He barked, bringing us out to the out to the back of the building, where a large crowd of people were standing. We watched as the two metal suits fought. If it wasn't so scary, it would've been fucking amazing. They continued throwing punches until Tony smashed him into a table. He turned to look at the crowd, where people were filming and taking pictures. Then, he suddenly screamed at us, causing everyone to cry out in terror and run away, except for me.  
"Ryan?" He muttered. I watched as Rhodey got up and took hold of the table.  
"LOOK OUT!" I yelled but it was too late and Rhodey smashed it into Tony, making him fly face-first into his lit fireplace. He was engulfed in flames, but thankfully managed to break out of it. On one knee, Tony raised his hand at Rhodey, who held his hand up too.   
"Put your hand down." Rhodey said.  
"You think you got what it takes to wear that suit?" Tony said.  
"We don't have to do this, Tony."   
"You wanna be the War Machine, take your shot." Tony growled. I suddenly remembered what was about to happen and rushed behind a concrete flower pot, taking cover.   
"Put it down!"  
"You gonna take the shot?!"  
"Put it down!"  
"No!"  
"Drop it Tony!"  
"Take it!" Iron Man yelled before they both shot their energy beams. Their blasts met and soon, a loud, ear splitting explosion erupted from inside the house. I felt a powerful force whoosh over me and heard the windows smashing. Tables shot over the walls and down the cliff edge along with other debris. When the explosion stopped and I could no longer hear the ringing in my ear, I looked over to see Rhodey stepping out onto the balcony. The thrusters blasted and I watched as he took off into the night sky. The house was ruined. The room they were in was completely burned down and destroyed. Iron Man was sat against the, now, extinguished fire, looking barely conscious. His eyes were lit but he sat motionless. I got up and rushed over to him.   
"Tony? Tony, are you okay?" I said, kneeling down beside him.  
"No... I'm not..." Tony said as his mask lifted up. "I'm sorry, kid."  
"Just listen to me, next time, yeah?" I said, cupping his face.   
"I want donuts."


	6. The New Element

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a wake up call from Nick Fury.

When Tony recovered and gained some energy back, by which point the sun was just rising, he held me in his arms as he flew down to the closest Randy's Donut. Before I knew it, we were both silently eating a shared box of donuts, whilst sat in the ring of a giant donut, on top of the donut place.  
"Does Jarvis get horny?" I asked, trying to break the tension.  
"What?" Tony sighed.  
"Never mind..." I said, lowering my head.  
"Boys! I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the donut." A voice yelled. We looked down to see Nick Fury. 

I couldn't believe I was in a donut shop, sat at a table with Nick FUCKING Fury and Tony FUCKING Stark who was in the Iron Man suit still.  
"I told you, I don't wanna join your secret-super boy band." Tony rolled his eyes.  
"No, no, no, no. See, I remember, you do everything yourself. How's that working out for you?" Fury asked.  
"It's... It's... It's... I'm sorry. I don't wanna get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye?" Tony asked, making me nudge him.  
"Stop it! He's important!" I scowled.  
"I'm still hung over! I'm not even sure if he's real or if I'm having-"  
"I am very real." Nick told him. "I'm the realest person you're ever gonna meet."  
"Just my luck. Where's the staff here?" Tony complained.  
"That's not looking so good." Fury said, spotting Tony's sickly veins on his neck.  
"I've been worse." Tony shrugged it off. Then, Natalie, or Natasha came over.  
"We've secured the perimeter but I don't think we should hold it for too much longer." She told Fury.  
"You're fired." Tony said, looking over his glasses.  
"Tony, Ryan, I want you to meet Agent Romanoff." Fury introduced as she sat down.  
"Hi." Tony said.  
"Fucking badass." I said, fanboying hard.  
"I'm a SHIELD shadow. Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury." Natasha explained.  
"I suggest you apologise."  
"You've been very busy. You made your girl CEO, you're giving away all your stuff. You let your friend fly away with your suit. Now, I didn't know better-"  
"To be fair, Tony didn't give it to him. He took it." I told Fury.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He took it? You're Iron Man and he just took it? The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit?" Fury said, mockingly. "Is that possible?" He asked Romanoff.  
"Well, according to Mr Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorised usage."  
"What do you want from me?" Tony asked, fed up.  
"What do we want from you? What do you want from me?" Fury asked as Romanoff got up and left. "You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the centre of my universe. I have bigger problems than you in the southwest region to deal with." Nick explained before Romanoff returned and suddenly stuck an injection into Tony's neck.  
"Oh, God, are you gonna steal my kidney and sell it?" Tony said, angrily. I watched as the circuitboard-like rash died down a bit. "Could you please not do anything awful for 5 seconds? What did she just do to me?"  
"What did we just do for you? That's lithium dioxide. It's gonna take the edge off. We're trying to get you back to work." Fury explained.  
"Give me a couple boxes of that - I'll be right as rain."  
"It's not a cure. It just abates the symptoms." Romanoff told him.  
"Doesn't look like it's gonna be an easy fix." Fury said.  
"Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff." Tony sighed.  
"He's been looking for something to replace the palladium. He's tried everything. Every combination and every known element." I informed him, trying to be helpful.  
"Well I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all."

We went back to Tony's house, as hanging out in a donut shop wasn't exactly the most subtle way of having an important meeting. We were sat in the destroyed living room, talking. Tony has taken off his suit and was now wearing a leopard print gown over some basic dark clothes.  
"That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology." Fury said.  
"No, it was finished. It has never been partially effective until I miniaturised it and put it in my-"  
"No. Howard said the Arc Reactor was the stepping stone to something greater. He was about to kick off an energy race that was gonna dwarf the arms race. He was onto something big, something so big that it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple A battery." Fury explained.  
"Just him? Or was Anton Vanko in on this, too?" Tony asked.  
"Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin. Anton saw it as a way to get rich. When your father found out, he had him deported. When the Russians found out he couldn't deliver they shipped his ass off to Siberia and he spent the next 20 years in a vodka-fuelled rage. Not quite the environment you want to raise a kid in, the son you had the misfortune of crossing paths with in Monaco." Fury informed him. There was a moment of silence.  
"You told me I hadn't tried everything. What do you mean I haven't tried everything? What haven't I tried?" Tony asked.  
"He said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started." Fury said.  
"He said that?"  
"Are you that guy? Are you? 'Cause if you are, then you can solve the riddle of your heart."  
"I don't know where you get your information, but he wasn't my biggest fan."  
"What do you remember about your Dad?"  
"He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me, so it's a little tough for me to digest when you're telling me he said the whole future was riding on me and he's passing it down. I don't get that. You're talking about a guy who's happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school." Tony described.  
"That's not true."  
"Well then, clearly you knew my Dad better than I did." Tony sighed.  
"As a matter of fact, I did. Not only was he one of the founding members of SHIELD, but he also knew Ryan's grandfather." Fury revealed.  
"Whoa, what?" I blurted out.  
"What?" Tony asked, shocked as well.  
"I got a two o'clock." Fury said, getting up.  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What's this?" Tony asked as a couple of SHIELD agents dropped off a box.  
"Okay, you're good, right?" Nick said, ignoring him.  
"No, I'm not good."  
"You got this? Right? Right?"  
"Got what? I don't even know what I'm supposed to get!" Tony said, baffled.  
"Natasha will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact. You remember Agent Coulson, right?" Fury said, as my favourite agent walked in.  
"Yes!" I beamed, giving him a wave.  
"And Tony, remember, I've got my eye on you." Fury said.  
"We've disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck." Natasha told us before also walking away. Tony turned to Coulson.  
"Please. First thing. I need a little bodywork. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Close Creak, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that'd be nice." Tony requested.  
"I'm not here for that. I've been authorised by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch Supernanny while you drool into the carpet. Okay?" Coulson said.  
"Fuck yes, you're so badass!" I grinned. Coulson looked at me with a smile.  
"Enjoy your evening's entertainment." He said before leaving as well. 

"So... My Dad and your Grandad were friends, huh?" Tony asked, turning on the shower. We decided we needed one before getting to work.  
"I guess so..." I said, kinda confused by the information... Was it me when I was with Steve? "I don't even know who my Grandad is." I said.  
"What are the odds that we became friends as well?" Tony half laughed.  
"I don't even wanna know." I chuckled.  
"I wonder if they fucked, too?" Tony smirked.  
"Ahaha I mean, it's not impossible. Perhaps that's where our slutty gene came from." I shrugged.  
"Maybe." Tony said, getting intimately closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Let's continue the family traditions then." He winked before leaning down and kissing me. We passionately kissed as our hands ran over each other's bodies. I pushed the gown off of Tony's shoulders, leaving him in a black tank top and sweatpants. "Yeah, that's right. Undress Daddy." Tony whispered. I gripped the bottom of his tank and pulled it up over his head.  
"You're so hot, Daddy..." I muttered, running a hand over his body  
"Mmm, you too, kid. C'mon, finish the shop." Tony told me. So, I gripped the sweatpants and let them fall to his ankles, revealing the fact he had gone commando. His semi hard cock was free.  
"Is that what you wanted, Daddy?" I whispered.  
"Yeah, you're a good boy." Tony said before pulling me into another kiss. Before I was even given a chance to stop him, he suddenly pushed me into the shower, while I was still fully dressed, and pinned me against the cold tiles on the wall.  
"Holy shit, Tony..." I gasped as the warm water instantly drenched me and my clothes.  
"Don't pretend you don't love this." Tony growled before kissing me again. He was right - I did love it. I passionately kissed him back as he held me against the wall. His hands came down and began groping my ass cheeks, squeezing them tightly.  
"Oh yeaaaaah, Daddy..." I whimpered as he began kissing at my neck.  
"Yeaaaah, Daddy's gonna fuck you hard, kid." He whispered into my ear.  
"I want it so badly..." I said, feeling up his pecs and abs. Tony's fingers gripped my buttons but instead of undoing them, he just tore my shirt open. The buttons flew all over the shower, making them clatter and echo.  
"Oh yeaaah, you're my hot little bitch, aren't ya?" Tony smirked, touching up my body. I couldn't help but stare at his, either. The beautifully sculpted body being highlighted by the shimmering light from the water. Watching the water droplets go down his skin and arc reactor was mesmerising.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Daddy..." I nodded, taking his cock in my hand and stroking it.

After a few more minutes of us making out, hungrily, Tony turned me around and pressed me against the wall. He gripped my pants and boxer briefs then pulled them down enough to reveal my ass. SMACK! He slapped it, harshly.  
"Oh, fuck me, Daddy..." I said, desperately.  
"Yeah, you want it, don't you, you little slut?" Tony growled into my ear as he began rubbing the tip of his cock between my asscheeks, teasing my hole.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Daddy... I need to feel you inside me." I groaned.  
"Oh yeaaah, you want me to fuck you like my Dad fucked your Grandad?" Tony whispered, before slapping my ass again.  
"Fuck yeah, Daddy..." I nodded. Soon, I felt the tip of his cock start pushing into me. Tony's hands were firmly placed on my hips as he slowly filled me up.  
"Fuckkkk, that's it..." Tony groaned.  
"Mmm fuck, Tony... You're so big..." I whimpered, feeling the intense heat in my ass and the cold tiles against my skin.  
"Yeaaaah, feel my every inch..." Tony growled into my ear before he was soon balls deep. He pulled back his hips, sliding his cock out of me, except for the tip, before slamming every inch back inside me.  
"Argh fuck, Daddy!" I gasped.  
"Mmmm yeah, you can take it." Tony muttered, continuing to thrust back and forth, fucking me hard and fast already, not wasting any time.  
"Argh fuck yeah... Oh Daddy, it feels so fucking good... Mmmmm, shit..." I moaned loudly, my voice echoing off the walls.  
"Yeah, you fucking take it... You love it so much, don't you, you little slut?" Tony grunted between kisses on my neck and shoulder. .  
"Oh fuck yeah, Daddy! I love it so much..." I whimpered, barely louder than the balls loudly slapping against my skin.  
"So fucking tight... Argh fuck... I love your ass so much, Ryan..." Tony growled as he nibbled on the top of my ear.  
"Oh fuck Daddy, I love your cock! You make me feel so good!" I moaned as my prostate was abused.  
"You like being fucked in the shower like my little bitch?" Tony muttered, reaching around and massaging my balls.  
"I do, Daddy! It's so hot! I love being your little bitch!" I said, leaning back into him and looking up at him.  
"Fuck, you're so hot!" Tony said before kissing me like a hungry animal. Our lips sloppily danced as he continued thrusting into me, running his hands all over my body until one landed on my cock, wrapping it's fingers around it and stroking.  
"I-I think I'm gonna cum..." I blurted out.  
"Yeah, cum all over these tiles. Show me how good Daddy makes you feel..." Tony growled, making his thrusts even more intense. My words had become incomprehensible and just noises. Then soon, my knees buckled and Tony practically had to hold me up as I spasmed in his arms. My cock was shooting load after load right onto the tiles. "Yeah, that's it! Oh fuck, that's so hot!" Tony grunted. I was barely standing as Tony continued fucking me into the wall, until finally, he was pushed over the edge. "Oh fuck! Mmmmm yeaaah, Ryan... Oh, take it!" Tony groaned, unloading deep inside me. I could feel his cum fill me up before he slipped his cock out of me. "Holy shit, that was amazing..." Tony half laughed, leaning back against the other shower wall, as I also turned around and leaned back.  
"We should have shower sex more often.." 

Tony and I got dressed, he put on a black polo shirt and a pair of jeans and I put on a simple red hoodie and a pair of shorts. When we both came down to the garage, we just kissed. I could tell this was Tony's way of stalling, but I decided to give him an extra couple minutes of procrastination. Our lips danced together as we stood by the box Tony was supposed to look inside.  
"R-Ryan... I just wanted to say... Sorry." He whispered, breaking off.  
"Why?"  
"Because I let myself put you in danger. Thank God you didn't get hurt during the fight with Rhodey." Tony sighed.  
"Oh... Yeah, you were being a bit of a dick." I admitted.  
"I was. I'm sorry." Tony said.  
"You can make it up to me by working on this." I told him, placing a hand on his arc reactor.  
"Argh... I don't know how the hell Fury can help." Tony sighed before turning and opening the box.  
"Just give it a shot." I reasoned. 

Tony found some film reels and soon had them playing, as he was looking through blueprints for the arc reactor, newspaper articles and other documents. I just watched the video of Howard Stark speaking.  
"Everything is achievable through technology. Better living, robust health and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace." I recognised it from the video Tony played at the Stark Expo. He was looking through a notepad. "I'm Howard Stark, and everything you'll need for the future can be found right here. City of the Future? City of Tomorrow? City of..." Then Howard trailed off and stopped. He regathered himself and tried again. Was this an unedited version? "I'm Howard Stark, and everything you'll need in the future can be found here. So, from all of us at Stark Industries, I would like to personally... Tony, what are you doing back there?" He said. I could see a little Tony on the screen behind Howard. He had taken a building off of his model city that was displayed. "What is that? Put that back. Put it back where you got it from. Where's your mother? Maria? Go on. Go, go, go, go." Howard said before a man took little Tony away. We saw a few shots of Howard trying to finish the video, including one time he mooned the camera. Tony reached the end of the notebook and put it on the table before having a drink.  
"Tony." Howard said, looking right at the camera - into the Tony next to me. "You're too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you. And someday you'll realise that it represents a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future. I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation is you." He said. Tony looked emotional.  
"Tony?" I said.  
"We need to go."

Soon, we managed to drive out of the house in Tony's convertible car and were speeding towards Stark Industries. He had put on a white blazer, so he looked a bit more presentable.  
"The key is in the city!" Tony was explaining to me.  
"And that's at Stark Industries?" I clarified.  
"Yeah. Oh! Hang on..." Tony said before pulling into the side of the road, where a man selling strawberries was. He bought a box of them before we continued to Stark Industries. He forced his way into Pepper's office, despite the PA trying to stop him.  
"Miss Potts?" The PA said when we came into the office. Pepper was on the phone.  
"Relax." Tony immediately said to her.  
"Mr Stark..."  
"Is here."  
"He refuses..."  
"I don't. It's fine. I'll just be a second." Tony kept finishing her sentences. Pepper just continued talking on the phone as the PA left. Pepper glared at me and I gave an apologetic look.  
"Listen, it's out position that Stark has and continues to maintain priority ownership of the Mark II platform." Pepper was saying.  
"When Mr Stark announced he was indeed Iron Man, he was making a promise to America." The news reporter on the TV was saying. "We trusted that he would look out for us. He obviously did not. And now we learn that his secretary... a woman named Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, has been appointed CEO of Stark Industries. What are her qualifications?" Miss Potts has done nothing to manage this terrible-"  
"Mute." Tony said and the TV silenced.  
"No... Burt... Burt... Burt, listen to me. Don't tell me that we have the best parent lawyers in the country and then not let me pursue this." Pepper was saying. Tony saw a bunch of boxes and things in the corner.  
"I'll get this stuff out of here." He said going over to an object which had a sheet over it.  
"Well then, tell the President to sign an order. We'll talk about it at the Expo." Pepper continued as Tony pulled off the sheet, revealing the same city model we saw in the video. "Hammer's giving some presentation tomorrow evening. Will Tony Stark be there?"  
"Will I?" Tony asked, pulling up a chair to the desk she was behind.  
"No, he will not. Bye." She said before hanging up.  
"I would like to be. Got a minute?"  
"No."  
"Come on, you just got off the phone. You're fine. 30 seconds." Tony said. In between them was a desk ornament thing, which had these metal rods spinning around elegantly.  
"29... 28..."  
"I was just driving over here, and I thought I was coming to basically apologise, but I'm not."  
"You didn't come here to apologise?" Pepper said.  
"Look, that goes without saying and I'm working on that. But I haven't been entirely upfront with you and I just want to try to make good." Tony continued before eyeing up the annoying desk knick knack. "Can I move this? This is crazy. It's like a Ferris Wheel-"  
"No." Pepper said. "Why is Ryan here?"  
"Because I need him to help me lift something. Do you know how short life is? And if I never got to express... And by the way, this is somewhat revelatory to me. And I don't care... I mean, I care. It would be nice. I'm not expecting you to... Look, here's what I'm trying to say. I'm just gonna say it." Tony rambled.  
"Let me stop you right here, okay? Because if you say 'I' one more time, I'm gonna actually girl something at your head, I think. I am trying to run a company. Do you have any idea what that entails?"  
"Yes."  
"People are relying on you to be Iron Man and you've disappeared and all I'm doing is putting out your fires and taking the heat of it. I am trying to do the job that you were meant to do." Pepper reminded him. "Did you bring me strawberries? Did you know that there's only one thing on Earth I'm allergic to?" Pepper sighed. I facepalmed.  
"Allergic to strawberries."  
"At least he knew there was a link between you and the strawberries?" I said, desperate to salvage this wreck.  
"I need you-" Pepper began.  
"I need you too." Tony said.  
"To leave now."  
"That's what I'm trying to-" suddenly, the door opened as Natasha and Happy walked in.  
"Ms Potts?" Natasha said. She gave Tony and I a 'you shouldn't be here' look.  
"Hi, come on in." Pepper smiled.  
"Wheels up in 25 minutes." Nat informed her.  
"Anything else, boss?" Happy asked.  
"I'm good, Hap."  
"No, I'll just be another minute." Pepper said.  
"I lost both the kids in the divorce." Tony sighed, looking over at Happy who shook his head. "Are you blending in well here, Natalie? Here at Stark Enterprises? Your name is Natalie, isn't it?" Tony smirked. "I thought you two didn't get along?" He asked Pepper.  
"No. That's not so." Pepper shook her head.  
"It's just me you don't care for. No? Nothing?" Tony said as she ignored him.  
"Actually, while you're here maybe you and Natalie could discuss the matter of the personal belongings."  
"Absolutely." Natalie nodded before Pepper and Happy left the office, leaving us with the spy. "I'm surprised you can keep your mouth shut." She said to us.  
"Boy, you're good. You are mind-blowingly duplicitous. How do you do it? You just tear things... You're a triple imposter. I've never seen anything like you. Is there anything real about you? Do you even speak Latin?" Tony questioned. Then, she said something in the dead language.  
"What did that mean?" I asked.  
"It means you can either drive yourself home or I can have you collected." She told us before leaving.  
"She's good." Tony admitted.  
"Now... Shall we get this back to your house, then?" I sighed, looking at the city model.

We managed to fold the city into segments and drove it back to the house. I was soon watching as Tony got to work in the workshop. JARVIS was scanning the city.  
"Jarvis, could you kindly Vac-U-Form a digital wire frame? I need a manipulative projection." Tony said.  
"1974 Stark Expo model scan complete, sir." Jarvis said. Tony lifted the blue projection away from the model. It looked really cool.  
"How many buildings are there?" Tony asked.  
"Am I to include the Belgium waffle stands?" Jarvis asked.  
"I detect sarcasm." I scoffed.  
"Just show me." Tony said before he clicked his fingers. The model rotated and was soon upright, so we could see the grid system better. "What does that look like to you, Ryan?" He asked me.  
"It looks a bit like an atom." I noticed.  
"In which case the nucleus would be here." Tony pointed out a circular building. "Highlight the uni sphere. Lost the footpaths. Get rid of them."  
"What is it you're trying to achieve, sir?" Jarvis asked.  
"I'm discovering- Correction. I'm rediscovering a new element, I believe. Lose the landscaping, the shrubbery, the trees. Parking lots, exits, entrances..." Tony said, flicking them away. "Structure the protons and the nucleus using the pavilions as a framework." Tony said as the model now looked even more like a nucleus. Tony expanded it. "Dad. Dead for almost 20 years and still taking me to school." Tony half laughed before shrinking it back down and holding it.  
"The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium." Jarvis said.  
"Fuck yes!" I cheered.  
"Thanks, Dad." Tony smiled.  
"Unfortunately it is impossible to synthesise." Jarvis said.  
"Get ready for a major remodel, fellas. We're back in hardware mode."

Tony was soon redesigning his garage in order to be able to create this new element. I was struggling to keep up with what he was doing but honestly, I was pretty lost. He was smashing walls with sledgehammers, drilling holes in the floor, fiddling with wires and putting together pipes that he had managed to order. The pipes curled around the garage with things holding them up like a bike or a tool box. It was insane watching him work. He had huge crates of his Dad's stuff just filled with past equipment and projects. At the moment he was just trying to keep all the pipes or tubing level.  
"See if you can find anything that'll work." Tony was saying as we looked around. He was wearing a really tight fitting black polo shirt and I was struggling to try and not stare.  
"Sure thing." I nodded, beginning to look through a crate. We heard a couple of beeps before the door opened and Coulson walked inside.  
"I heard you broke the perimeter." He said.  
"That was ages ago." I scoffed.  
"Where have you been?" Tony asked.  
"I was doing some stuff." Coulson answered, vaguely.  
"Yeah, well, me too and it worked. Hey, I'm playing for the home team Coulson, and you and all your Fabulous Furry Freak Brothers. Now, are you gonna let me work or break my balls?" Tony said, clearly not wanting to be distracted. However, I found something rather special. It looked like Captain America's shield, but it wasn't. It certainly wasn't vibranium and looked a bit smaller and more unfinished. It had half a star on it and the rest had different layers of completion. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about Steve. It was weird to think that right now, he was in the ice and I was the only one who knew it.  
"What's this?" I asked, holding it up.  
"That's it. Bring it to me." Tony told me.  
"You know what that is?" Coulson said, clearly recognising it.  
"It's exactly what I need to make this work." Tony said as I handed it to him. "Can you lift the coil, Ryan? Go on, put your legs into it." Tony said. I tried lifting the heavy coil with Tony, who then slipped the shield underneath it. Tony popped the level tool on top of it. "Perfectly level. Glad you're with me, kid."  
"Same."  
"We're busy. What do you want?" Tony asked Coulson.  
"Nothing. Goodbye. I've been reassigned. Director Fury wants me in New Mexico." Coulson told us. New Mexico? Thor?  
"Fantastic. Land of Enchantment." Tony said.  
"So I'm told." Coulson shrugged.  
"Secret stuff?"  
"Something like that. Good luck." Coulson smiled.  
"Bye. Thanks." Tony said before they shook hands.  
"We need you." Coulson said.  
"Yeah, more than you know."  
"Not that much." Coulson said before turning to me. "The option to becoming an Agent is still on the table?"  
"Thanks but someone needs to babysit the genius man child." I said, giving Tony a teasing smile.  
"I'd argue but he's right." Tony shrugged.  
"Well if you ever change your mind, call me." Coulson told me.  
"Yes, sir." I said, blushing a bit before he left.  
"Still don't want to be an agent, huh?" Tony asked.  
"I'm not badass enough." I scoffed.  
"That's up to debate." Tony said. He finished preparing the machinery and soon, it was time.  
"Initialising prismatic accelerator." Jarvis said as Tony (who took off the polo and was now wearing a black tank top) fired the machine up. We both had safety glasses on. A concentrated, narrow, neon blue laser shot through the tube then out of the machine and was cutting through the wall. Tony had to use a wrench on a valve to aim the laser, which was splitting cupboards, shelves, even a fucking support beam until it finally stopped at Tony's new arc reactor core, which was a small triangle that had a metal round plate around it which held it in place. It made a high pitched noise before finally, he turned it off. Tony ducked under the tube and came over to the new element. Tony took out some tweezers and took the triangle out. I was in awe.  
"Congratulations sir. You have created a new element." Jarvis said.  
"That was easy." Tony muttered.  
"What are we waiting for? C'mon, let's get this new arc reactor up and running." I told him. Tony went over and placed it into his next arc reactor.  
"Sir, the reactor has accepted the modified core. I will begin running diagnostics." Jarvis said.  
"I'm so fucking proud of you." I said, coming over and pulling Tony into a hug.  
"Whatcha feel about some celebratory sex?" Tony smirked.  
"I'm way ahead of you!" I said before pulling him into a kiss.

Tony soon pushed me down until we were both on the floor, with him on top, as we hungrily made out. Tony was clearly on a high from his achievement, so his kisses were a lot less rough and more passionate and sensual. It was... Different. It reminded me of how we'd have sex back in the first movie. Tony held me close and was grinding his hips into me as our tongues playfully danced together.  
"I can't tell you how thankful I am..." Tony whispered before beginning to kiss at my neck. "So I'm gonna show you." He said before gripping my t-shirt and pulling it up over my head and throwing it away. His lips continued to kiss my neck, passionately. I could feel his beard brush against my skin as I began pulling at his polo shirt. He soon let me bring it up over his head and throw it away, but he continued kissing my body all over, going down my chest and stomach.  
"Oh wow, Daddy..." I whispered as he gripped my shorts and pulled them down my legs, along with my boxer shorts, letting out my hard cock.  
"Oh, you're fucking beautiful, kid." Tony muttered, looking me up and down, before taking my cock into his mouth.  
"Oh fuckkk..." I gasped, feeling his warm wet mouth swallow it up. Tony rarely was the one who gave blowjobs, so it was a nice surprise. I gripped his hair as his head bobbed up and down, hungrily sucking on my cock. He may not do it much, but he knows how to suck a dick, as he was making me moan and whimper right there on the workshop floor. I could feel his beard brushing against my balls as he deepthroated me. "Oh yeah, Daddy... Thats so good..." I groaned.  
"Let's lift these up and get to the really good stuff..." Tony said before lifting my legs up so my knees were at my chest and he could have access to my ass. He began kissing at my hole and gently licking it, which drove me crazy, before finally pushing his tongue through.  
"Mmmmmm, yeaaah... That feels good..." I purred, feeling the warm, wet tongue re-explore my asshole for the hundredth time. It wasn't as fast or aggressive as it usually was, though, this time he took his time and really focused on pleasuring me, rather than just getting me ready. "Oooo, Daddy, you're so deep... Fuck..." I muttered, stroking my cock off as I watched his hair move around as he ate me out.  
"Mmmm, kid, you taste so good..." Tony said into my ass. 

After a while of Tony eating me out, he finally resurfaced before kissing his way back up my body, finally planting his lips onto mine. We passionately kissed as he undid his jeans and clumsily got them off his legs, along with his briefs, whilst trying to tongue fuck my mouth.  
"D-Dummy, get the lube." Tony said between kisses. I heard the whirring and mechanical noises as Dummy tried to pick up the lube and bring it over, however Tony was kissing me so much I never saw it happen. There was just a sudden THUD. Tony broke off and we saw that the robot had just dropped the bottle of lube down next to us. "Maybe be more gentle with that, next time?" Tony rolled his eyes, taking it.  
"Hey, Tony. You okay?" I asked him as he applied a generous amount of lube onto his cock.  
"Yeah, I'm great. And I'm making up for... Maybe taking you for granted. I kept just focusing on myself getting off, and not you." Tony sighed.  
"Tony, you were dying. I can't imagine what fucked up thoughts or emotions you were going through. I understood." I assured him.  
"Well, I'm not dying anymore. So I'm gonna make you feel amazing." Tony smirked before wrapping my legs around his waist and aiming his cock. "Ready baby?" He whispered.  
"I'm always ready for you." I smiled before pulling him into a kiss. 

As our lips connected, Tony's hips began pushing forward, pushing his cock into me. I gasped into his mouth as he went deeper and deeper, slowly filling me up.  
"You're so beautiful, baby..." He whispered before going back to kissing my neck.  
"Oh, fuck, Daddy, that's so gooood..." I groaned as his hips began thrusting back and forth.  
"Yeah, baby, you like it?" Tony purred was I felt him slide in and out of me.  
"I fucking love it..." I said, feeling his tongue run up and down my neck. "F-Faster, Daddy..." I barely finished muttering the words before his hips began picking up speed, thrusting harder into my ass.  
"Shit, I love your ass so much, kid..." Tony grunted, propping himself up a bit so he could look down at my face as he fucked me.  
"Mmmmm it feels so big inside me, Daddy..." I muttered, looking into his lustful eyes.  
"Yeah, you feel so tight around me. After all the times I've fucked you and it still feels like the tightest ass I've ever fucked." Tony said as his hips kept the same, fast rhythm. I was stroking my cock as I watched his muscular, naked body fuck me, right in the middle of his disasterously messy workshop.  
"Ohhh, Daddy, you feel so gooood..." I groaned as his balls continued slapping against my skin. He soon leaned down and kissed me again, passionately, as he slowed his thrusts down a bit. I could feel his beard against my face as he made out with me - sucking on my tongue and swapping saliva. It was all too much for me and Tony noticed.  
"You gonna cum for Daddy, baby?" He whispered, taking my cock in his own hand and stroking me off.  
"Mmmhmmm..." I nodded, biting my lip.  
"Do it... I wanna see you cum for me." Tony instructed me. In less than a minute, I was done for.  
"Ohhhh fuck! Ohhhhh Daddy! Mmmmm fuck yeah!" I moaned out, arching my back into him as I unloaded all over myself.  
"Oh fuck yeah! That's so hot! Oh, you're such a sexy boy!" Tony grunted, still thrusting into me. "I'm gonna cum too... Want Daddy to finish inside you?" He muttered.  
"Do it! I want it so bad..." I breathed, still trying to catch my breath. A few more thrusts and curses, then Tony couldn't hold back any longer.  
"Argh fuck yeah! Ohhhh yeaaaaah! Fuckkkk..." He groaned, unloading deep inside me. 

When Tony finished, he gently pulled out of me before collapsing into the floor beside me, panting heavily.  
"Fuck, that was good..." Tony half laughed.  
"Yeah, it was..." I nodded, rolling into him, wrapping an arm around him. "I'm so proud of you."  
"If it wasn't for you, I might've never had the motivation to keep going..." Tony admitted. "You were the only one who really stuck by me... You're the only one I could truly count on." Tony confessed. "I should've treated you better..."  
"Tony, as I said, you were dying. Honestly, you were fine. You've treated me better than most exes." I scoffed.  
"We're not... Together though, right?" Tony asked.  
"No, because I know you love Pepper." I scoffed.  
"Sorry about that." Tony said, sheepishly.  
"The sex and friendship is enough. I like things as they are." I assured him.  
"Good. Because I do, too." Tony said, before giving my head a kiss. 

Tony and I got dressed again and I helped him clean the workshop up a bit, but it looked like it would take about a month to make it look like it was before.  
"Dummy, you, can you clean up this mess?" Tony told one of his robots. "You're killing me. You know, I don't-"  
"Incoming call with a blocked number sir." Jarvis told Tony.  
"My phone privilege is reinstated. Lovely." Tony said going over to his computer and answering it. "Coulson. How's the land of Enchantment?" He asked.  
"Hey, Tony, how you doing? I double cycle." A voice said with a faint Russian voice. Ivan? Whiplash? Of course it was.  
"You what?" Tony asked, clearly looking freaked out.  
"You told me double cycle's more power. Good advice." Ivan continued.  
"You sound pretty spiritedly for a dead guy." Tony said.  
"You too." Ivan returned. Tony hit a button, muting his mic. "Trace him." He instructed Jarvis.  
"Why'd you give him fucking engineering advice?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Because he was supposed to die!" Tony argued.  
"'Now the true history of Stark name will be written." Ivan continued.  
"Jarvis, where is he?" Tony asked.  
"Accessing the Oracle grid. Eastern Seaboard."  
"What your father did to my family over 40 years, I will do to you in 40 minutes." Ivan warned him.  
"Sounds good. Let's get together and hash it out." Tony said, briefly unmuting himself.  
"Tri-State area. Manhattan and outlying boroughs." Jarvis informed us.  
"I hope you're ready." Ivan said before ending the call.  
"Call trace incomplete." Jarvis said.  
"Isn't that where you're doing the next Stark Expo? Won't Hammer be there?" I asked him.  
"Y-Yeah..."  
"Well... Isn't he desperate to make an Iron Man suit? Do you think he's hired Ivan?" I suggested.  
"Shit..." Tony muttered, shooting off the chair. He picked up the new arc reactor.  
"Sir..." Jarvis said.  
"You want to run some tests, run them. And assemble the suit while you're at it. Put it together now." Tony instructed.  
"We are unclear as to the effects." Jarvis reasoned.  
"I don't want to hear it." Tony said before slotting it into his chest. It gained power and Tony reacted to the feeling.  
"You okay?" I asked, a bit worried.  
"Tastes like coconut. And metal. Oh wow, yeah!" Tony said, quickly looking more like his usual self.  
"I'm so happy for you." I beamed.  
"Oh, by the way, I have a surprise for you. I was gonna wait for your birthday but I kinda need you." Tony said before bringing my attention to a long capsule thing where he usually keeps his suits.  
"W-What?" I stammered. Tony entered a key code next to it, before it opened up. An Iron Man suit, which was my height, revealed itself. Instead of red, it was purple and instead of gold, it was white. It looked fucking awesome. "No way." I gasped.  
"That's right. I'm gonna need you out there." Tony told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"This is the coolest shit I've ever fucking seen are you shitting me?!" I immediately blurted out, pouncing on Tony, wrapping my arms tightly around him.


	7. Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Rhodey and I must work together to stop the army of drones and Whiplash.

Soon, I had the suit on and I honestly think I had 5 nerdgasms as I did so. It was actually weirdly comfortable. The camera eyes scanned the room and when I focused on something it would give me information on it, such as Tony's cars. Tony gave me a quick flying lesson and soon, we flew out of the garage.  
"WHOOOOOO!!!! WHOOOOHOOOOHOOOHOOOOO!!!!" I cheered as we tore through the sky. I had never, IN MY LIFE, thought this would ever happen. And it was SO MUCH BETTER THAN I IMAGINED! I was FLYING! I felt like a metallic Peter Pan! Tony seemed quite amused by my excitement.   
"Don't forget, when you wanna use the plasters you hold your hand out flat. It's not immediate though, so be prepared for that. I didn't fit yours with guns because I'd rather you be more comfortable with the suit first." Tony explained. He had linked our suits so he could talk to me through his.  
"I'm fucking IRON MAN!" I blurted out, still too excitement, doing a twirl in the air. 

Tony and I flew through the air towards them Stark Expo - apparently the building had also been used for a dog show once, according to the suit. I COULD FIND OUT INFORMATION ON EVERYTHING I LOOKED AT! I had to stop myself from getting too distracted. We flew in as Hammer was giving his presentation in front of maybe a thousand people and landed on the stage. A line of drones stood behind Hammer, as well as Rhodey who was wearing the War Machine suit. People lost their minds over the sight of Tony and I - cheering loudly.   
"We got trouble." Tony told Rhodey, walking towards him. People were taking pictures of me, confused by who I was.  
"Tony, there are civilians present. I'm here on orders. Let's not do this right now." Rhodey warned him.  
"Give them a wave." Tony said to me, so I did. They cheered again.  
"All those people are in danger. We gotta get them out of here. You gotta trust me for the next five minutes." Tony informed Rhodey.  
"Yeah, I tried that. I got tossed around your house, remember?" Rhodey said.  
"Listen, I think he's working with Vanko." Tony told him.  
"Vanko's alive?" Rhodey gasped as Tony approached Hammer.   
"Where is he?" Tony questioned him.  
"What?" Hammer faked.  
"Where's Vanko?"  
"Who?"  
"Tell me."   
"What are you doing here, man?" Justin sighed.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rhodey said, soon aiming a mini gun that was attached to his shoulder at Tony.   
"Is that you?" Tony asked.  
"No, I'm not doing that! That's not me. I can't move, I'm locked up!" Rhodey panicked. Suddenly, the drones also took aim on Tony. "Get out of here! Go! This whole system's been compromised!" Rhodey yelled.  
"Let's take it outside." Tony said, taking off and Rhodey soon followed out through the open roof.   
"What do you need me to do?" I asked Tony as the drones soon followed him. All except for a few which were clearly land based but they stayed still.   
"Ryan, you take care down there, make sure nobody gets hurt. Try and get them out of the building!" Tony instructed.  
"Alright folks, end of the show, I'm gonna need you to get out of here ASAP!" I yelled out to the crowd, taking off and hovering above them as Hammer scampered off.   
"Jarvis, break in. I need to own him." Tony instructed.  
"Yes sir."  
"Tony, Tony, I'm locked on! I have target lock!" Rhodey called out.  
"On what?"   
"On you!" Rhodey yelled. Suddenly, the drones that were still on the stage began moving towards me and the crowd, who were screaming and running away.   
"Shit! The land ones are on the move!" I informed Tony before putting my hand out and BLASTING a drone away. "Fucking badass." I smirked inside the suit. I did my best to take down the drones that were making their way through the people but soon they came outside and began shooting RPGS everywhere. Then there were some more which had some heavy guns that began blasting up towards Tony and Rhodey. "Shiiiit!" I said, quickly taking off and starting to shoot at them, meaning they began shooting at me. I managed to dodge the rockets with my mediocre flying skills, meaning they blew up towards the emptier parts of the building. Unfortunately, these guys were kinda tough but I slowly took them down one at a time. I had never felt so fucking cool in all my life. I tried to protect as many people as I could, including helping a few people who were going down some collapsing steps. When I was finished with them, I spotted a drone who was approaching a little boy with an Iron Man mask on. I'm like a bullet I shot towards him. The boy had lifted a hand, as if to shoot it. I landed next to the boy and shot the drone straight in the face chest, making it fall, broken. "Nice job, dude." I said before flying off to save someone else. Fuck it was so hard to taken them down, whilst also trying to keep everyone safe.   
"Tony, you okay?" I called out as I heard many explosions.  
"Listen, Ryan! A pack just peeled off, their heading towards the expo!" Rhodey warned me.   
"I'll give you back up, kid!" Tony said.  
"Watch it, watch it! I'm closing in on you Tony!" I heard Rhodey yell when suddenly drones began flying towards the building - towards me. "How many did he make of these things?!" I yelled before trying to take the new ones down as well.   
"Rhodey you still locked on?" Tony asked as I watched people beginning to leave - thankfully the drones had all pissed off. I noticed Pepper and Nat in the crowd.   
"Yeah."  
"Drop your socks and grab your Crocs. We're about to get wet on this ride." Tony said.  
"Did you really just say that?" I yelled as I shot down a drone that flew through the air, making it crash through the glass into the expo. I suddenly saw a very large and loud explosion in the distance, around a giant metal globe fountain. "Sorry, buddy, had to thin out the herd. What's your 20?" Tony asked before I heard him yell out. I could hear them attacking each other. Then suddenly, quiet.  
"Reboot complete. You got your best friend back." I heard a lady say.  
"Thank you very much, Agent Romanoff." Tony said.  
"Oh, heyyy." I half laughed taking down some of the last drones.   
"Well done with the new chest piece. I am reading some significantly higher output and your vitals all look promising." Natasha noticed.  
"Yes for the moment, I'm not dying. Thank you." Tony smiled.   
"What do you mean you're not dying? Did you just say you're dying?!" We heard Pepper's voice say.  
"Is that you? Urrr no, I'm not. Not anymore." Tony answered, awkwardly.  
"What's-What's going on?" Pepper asked.   
"I was going to tell you. I didn't want to alarm you-"  
"You were going to tell me? You really were dying?!"   
"You didn't let me."  
"Why didn't you tell me that?!"  
"I was gonna make an omelette and tell you!"   
"Hey, hey, save it for the honeymoon. You got incoming Tony." Natasha interrupted just as I saw some drones heading towards a very specific area.  
"Yeah, looks like the fights coming to you. I'm on my way." I said, finished with the drones by the expo.   
"Great. Pepper?"  
"Are you okay now?" Pepper questioned.  
"I am fine. Don't be mad, I will formally apologise-"  
"I am mad!"  
"-when I am not fending off a Hammeroid attack!"   
"Fine."  
"We could have been in Venice."  
"Oh, please." 

I flew to what I can only describe as like a zen garden, indoor planet heaven thing, where Tony and Rhodey were with their face masks lifted up. I landed next to them, on some grass which was next to a tranquil little river.   
"You okay?" Tony asked with his helmet up. I lifted my mask.  
"Never better. You guys?" I asked.  
"Been better." Rhodey answered. "Look, Tony, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be."  
"No. I should have trusted you more." Rhodey reasoned.  
"I'm the one who put you in this position. Forget it." Tony assured him.   
"No, it's your fault, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Rhodey said.  
"Thank you. That's all I wanted to hear. Partner." Tony said.  
"Guys, they're coming soon, do we have a plan?" I asked.  
"Well, we want to take the high ground, okay? So let's put the biggest gun up on that ridge." Rhodey explained.  
"Got you." Tony nodded before they both began heading towards it.  
"Where do you want to be?"  
"Where are you going? What're you talking about?"  
"I meant me." Rhodey told him.  
"You have a big gun. You are not the big gun." Tony argued.  
"Tony, don't be jealous."  
"No, it's subtle all the bells and whistles." Tony said sarcastically.  
"Yeah. It's called being a badass." Rhodey said with a smug face.  
"Fine. All right. You go up top. Ryan and I will draw them in." Tony decided.  
"Don't stay down here. This is the worst place to be." Rhodey said.   
"Okay, you got a spot? Wheres mine?" Tony said frustrated.  
"It's the kill box, Tony. Okay? This is where you go to die." Rhodey said.  
"Guys!" I said as a drone soon landed on a rock near us. Then another one landed, then another one, then another one. More and more surrounded us, turning my stomach into a knot. I suddenly felt a bit less indestructible. I quickly lowered my face mask with Tony and Rhodey, before the attack began. I barely knew what Tony and Rhodey were doing as I tried focusing on fighting off my own drones, shooting my hand blasts, punching and kicking parts off of them, whilst trying to dodge their shots. I was kinda trying to use the fighting skills I had learned from before but it must've looked ridiculous. A karate fighting Iron Man suit?   
"RYAN WATCH OUT!" Tony yelled. I quickly dodged away before an RPG flew straight past me. I looked over at Tony who fired three of his own tiny missiles that blew up the three robots trying to attack me.   
"Thaaaank you!" I called out before shooting a drone behind him.  
"Backatcha!" Tony said. The three of us stood our ground, destroying the drones that would come at us. Rhodey's mini guns and other weaponry was almost deafening but he definitely took care of a lot of drones, along with Tony who had his own armoury. I couldn't do quite as much, but I'm glad as I don't want to be in charge of that much possible destruction. "GET DOWN!" Tony suddenly yelled. Rhodey and I did so and suddenly, Tony shot out two red lasers from his hands and managed to cut a large group of the drones in half - along with a lot of the trees.   
"Could you not have done that to begin with?" I panted.  
"Sorry boss, can only do that once." Tony told me. "It's a one off."

"Heads up. You got one more drone incoming. This one looks different. The repulsor signature is significantly higher." Natasha informed us. The large drone landed before us. It was so big it made the ground shake and as it stood up straight, the mask lifted to reveal Ivan. In the centre of it's chest was a large arc reactor that flowed a very pale blue,  
"Good to be back." He said with an evil smirk.  
"This ain't gonna be good." Rhodey commented. Ivan then threw his arms out, along with two electrical whips that were attached.   
"This dude has some serious kinks." I half laughed, very nervous.  
"I got something special for this guy. I'm gonna bust his bunker with the Ex-Wife." Rhodey said as a launcher opened up from his shoulder.  
"The what?" Tony frowned. Rhodey ignored him and shot the missile, which just pinged off Whiplash's suit and landed in the water at his feet, distinguishing.  
"Hammer tech?" Tony guessed.  
"... Yeah..."  
"I got this." Tony said before shooting a bunch of tiny rockets at him, but Whiplash sealed his head in the mask. They bounced off his suit as well. Whiplash then went to strike us with his giant electrical ropes which we thankfully dodged.  
"Ryan, get outta here! It's too dangerous!" Tony instructed me as Whiplash sliced Rhodey's minigun in half.   
"There's no way I'm leaving you!" I yelled, shooting plasma blasts at the giant suit, before he launched his whip at me. I felt an electrical surge as it wrapped around me, before he threw me into a rock on the ground.   
"You mother fucker!" Tony growled before launching at Ivan, but was instead thrown into an archway. I watched as Tony and Rhodey fought as I recovered from being winded. It wasn't long before Whiplash had Tony and Rhodey on either side of him, trapped in each electrical lasso.  
"Tony! I have an idea!" I yelled, getting up.  
"What? No, get outta here!" Tony grunted.  
"No, let me be the hero! Put your hand up!" I called out, raising mine.  
"This is your idea?" Rhodey asked, unsure.  
"Kid, you're brilliant." Tony muttered, doing as I said.  
"C'mon, I'm ready! Go!" I yelled as the hand warmed up to shoot. Tony and I shot our beams of energy and they met in the middle, right next to Whiplash. I barely know what happened next. There was a giant, bright white explosion and I was thrown backwards into a fucking waterfall. When I finally got up, I came out of the waterfall with my mask up to see the damage. A couple of the trees were on fire and I couldn't even see any grass left. It was all just mud and scorch marks. I approached Tony and Rhodey, who looked down upon Whiplash. His mask had been removed and he didn't look good. He looked like he would die - though I couldn't say I cared.  
"You okay?" Tony asked me.   
"Better than this guy." I said, smug when suddenly, at the robot's chest, where the arc reactor was, it began blinking red. We looked around to see all the drones were beginning to beep and their chests were blinking red too.   
"All these drones are rigged to blow. We gotta get outta here, man!" Rhodey yelled.   
"Pepper?" Tony said before we quickly took off. I followed Tony to the expo and saw that she was standing there next to the same boy I had saved earlier. They also stood next to some of the drones I had taken down.   
"Get the boy, Ryan!" Tony instructed me. We both flew down and he grabbed her while I took the kid and we both flew off into the air just as the explosions went off. 

I wasn't sure where Tony ended up but I landed on a roof, as more explosions set off around the city. I placed him down and took a step back, but was surprised to see him smiling.  
"Oh my Gosh, thank you so much Iron Man!" He beamed.  
"Urrr... No problem, kiddo." I said awkwardly. His information came up: Peter Parker. I had to stop myself from screaming.   
"That was so cool! The way you fought those drones with your own tech! Oh my Gosh, you're so brave!" Peter beamed, adorably.   
"Where's your family, kid?" I asked.  
"I don't know, I lost them." Peter answered.  
"Okay, lemme get you to the police. Hold on tight, got it?" I instructed him.  
"Yes sir, Mr Stark!" He grinned. I didn't wanna break it to him that I wasn't Mr Stark. I held him before flying off towards one of the police cars I saw on the ground.


	8. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My time with Tony comes to and end...

Tony, Rhodey and I were getting ready to be honoured in Washington. I couldn't believe it. I was being fucking honoured! However, as I sat backstage with the two as they got ready. I was sat in the corner, just buttoning up my shirt, when Tony came over.  
"Hey." He smiled.  
"Hey."  
"I'm kicking you out of the house." Tony told me.  
"W-What?" I frowned.  
"I'm too dangerous for you. You almost died and I let you. I even gave you a damn suit." Tony began.  
"Yeah, well, I prefer that than being on the sidelines. What are you saying, Tony?" I asked.  
"I found a job, for you... I know you clearly have an interest in science and I discovered this intern job with someone named Jane Foster. She seems brilliant-"  
"Why are you saying this? Why would I ever wanna stop living with you?" I reasoned, although I knew exactly who she was.  
"Because I want you to have your own life. I looked after you after the caves. Now I'm giving you a life where you can be more than me. I want you to grow." Tony explained.  
"But... But..."  
"It's bad enough I stopped you from being an agent. But at least help these people like you helped me." Tony reasoned. "And hey, if it doesn't work out, you can always come back." I thought about it... I did kinda wanna meet Thor.   
"I'm gonna miss you like crazy." I told him.  
"Right backatcha. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Without you, I might've never gotten out of that cave." Tony told me, cupping my face.  
"You would've."  
"I don't believe that. You give me motivation. You believe in me when nobody else does. And now, somebody else needs it too." Tony whispered to me. I felt teary eyed.  
"You guys ready?" Rhodey asked, coming over.  
"I think we are." Tony nodded.

We stood on the stage in front of a crowd of people, as Senator Stern presented our medals - all the while ACDC's Highway to Hell was playing. All a gift from Shield.  
"It is my honour to be here today to present these distinguished awards to Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, Mr Ryan Radford and Mr Tony Stark who is, of course, a national treasure." Stane said, clearly very pissed off that he had to say this. He went over to Rhodey and pinned the medal on him. "Thank you Lieutenant Colonel, for such and exceptionally distinguished performance. You deserve this." Stern said.  
"Thank you, sir." Rhodey smiled before the senator moved onto me.   
"Mr Radford. Thank you for such as exceptionally distinguished performance. You deserve this." He said, clearly salty, before pinning the medal onto my blazer.   
"Right backatcha." I said with a smirk. He glared at me before moving onto Tony.   
"Mr Stark. Thank you for such as exceptionally distinguished performance. You deserve this." Stern said again, a bit more aggressively, before stabbing Tony with the medal pin. "Oh, sorry. Funny how annoying a little prick can be, isn't it?" Stern said with a very salty smile. "Let's get a photo." We all stood, smiling at the camera. There was a bright flash and suddenly, I was no longer on the stage...

When the flash disappeared, I was standing in a bar and immediately got a hug from somebody. I tried to register what the fuck was going on and realised it was my friend from... Well from the real world... I was no longer with Tony.   
"Didn't you hear me? How's it going?" My friend asked me.  
"Oh, um... G-Good." I stammered. Even though it still felt like mid noon, I had to have dinner and some drinks with my friends before quickly escaping back to my apartment. When I got back I immediately went to my bedroom and looked for what might have been brought back because if it was the fucking purple suit I wasn't sure how I'd hide that. However, when I came in, I found the medal. I found the medal of honour sat on my bedside table. I smiled in relief. I sat on the edge of my bed and laid back against it, feeling mind blown. That happened. Everything that happened, happened. I kicked ass!


End file.
